Saint Seiya Omega: Exceed
by Superior-Creativity
Summary: A whole year has passed since Venus' defeat as well as a mere month since Jupiter's fated demise. Various visions of a mysterious god began to target both Kouga and Aria. In order to oppose to this new threat, the Bronze Saints must once again engaged into battle for the fate of Earth. By pushing against the very odds and betting that their strong bond will prevailed.
1. A Readjusted Atmosphere!

**Hey, everyone! I would like to introduced my new story, Saint Seiya Omega: Exceed. The second major story arc that I had written after the Ryusei arc. A full year has arrived since Venus' defeat, both Kouga and Aria have received various visions of a mysterious god of war. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Saint Seiya Omega: Exceed

* * *

Chapter 1: A Readjusted Atmosphere! Violent Visions!

* * *

A full year has passed since the defeat of Venus and his Venusian army as well as a mere month since Jupiter's demise.

Pegasus Kouga, local god-slayer and savior of Earth four times in the making was readjusting to having a normal teenaged life that does not involves gods in any way alongside his girlfriend, Aquila Yuna, twin sister, Aria and their friends.

Aria, along with Apus Sachi and Vulpecula Emma has recently enrolled themselves onto Palaestra as Kouga and the others have resumed their daily learning studies.

* * *

Kouga began to doze off while Geki was teaching his students a new lesson seen within the times of mythology.

Yuna began to realize it sooner than expected.

"Kouga. Kouga, wake up. You can't sleep off while sensei is trying to teach us something that is wonderful." Yuna commented.

Yuna was trying to wake up her boyfriend.

Yuna became rather frustrated.

"And he wonders why his grades are slipping?" Yuna asked.

Yuna then folded two empty pieces of paper as she used them as a fan to smacked Kouga's head straight-up.

Kouga was awake in due time.

Yuna simply just smiled at her boyfriend.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Kouga hollered.

Lionet Souma began to snicker in delight.

"Yeah right! You were snoozing right off the bat, Kouga!" Souma hollered.

Souma continued to laugh until Kouga began to wrestle him.

"I'll show you who's laughing now, Souma!" Kouga hollered.

The two friends then engaged into a wrestle-a-ton, which Souma couldn't resist.

Then, Geki smacked his ruler.

This caught Kouga and Souma's attention.

"Oi, Kouga! Just because you saved the world four times does not mean you'll get the slip-away from this important lesson about motivation and strength," Geki hollered.

Kouga and Souma immediately placed their rear ends back in their seats.

"Sorry, sensei." Kouga commented.

Souma nodded his head.

"It won't happen again, sensei." Souma said.

Then, Geki began to clang on the bell.

"Alright, class! You have a 30-minute break! Use it wisely!" Geki hollered.

The students of Palaestra then immediately took Geki's words into full content.

"Well, looks like the break had extended since the last time." Wolf Haruto commented, fixating on his glasses.

"This sucks." Kouga pouted.

Sachi began to widely grin.

"Which one, Kouga-san? The brief wrestling or the getting in trouble part?" Sachi asked.

Kouga became rather annoyed.

"S-Sachi-san. I don't think that it's the right time for subtlety pleasure. She was kidding about that, Kouga-kun." Dragon Ryuho commented.

Kouga simply just pouted.

Sachi began to give a little wink.

"Half-kidding, Ryuho-kun. Half-kidding." Sachi commented.

Emma began to wonder if Souma was alright.

"Souma-san, are you okay?" Emma asked.

Souma began to snicker.

"Nothing to get so worried about, squirt!" Souma replied.

Emma then nodded in relief.

Yuna immediately grabbed onto Kouga's shoulder. The two lovers smiled warmly at one another.

"Just hope Aria is not feeling the pressure of being a new student." Kouga commented.

Yuna nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure that she'll managed, sweetie. I mean, you did." Yuna commented.

Orion Eden on the other hand, had complete faith.

"Even though she is related to you by pure blood, Aria could surprise anyone with sparkling colors, Kouga." Eden commented.

The Bronze Saints instantly nodded in agreement.

"Well, she is taking one-on-one classes with Saori-san. So, I am kind of envious that Saori-san is playing favorites by paying more attention to Aria instead of me." Kouga explained.

Yuna immediately felt that wasn't the case at all.

"I don't think it's a game of favorites, Kouga. Saori-san is doing her best to trained Aria in becoming the next Athena once her cycle is over." Yuna explained.

Sachi began to grin.

"It's totally a game of favorites!" Sachi hollered.

Sachi began to feel her uniform on the tight side.

"Also, this uniform is pretty tight. How do you guys managed wearing them?" Sachi asked.

Emma began to sheepishly smile.

"M-my uniform fits me fine. Even though this is the first time that I am wearing it." Emma replied.

* * *

While her twin brother, boyfriend and friends were out for break, Aria was continuing her private one-on-one sessions with Saori.

"To be the next Athena once my life cycle ends, Aria; you must be dedicated, tactical, graceful, modest and all around, humble." Saori commented.

Aria simply nodded her head.

Aria then took a breather.

"I must be dedicated, tactical, graceful, modest and all around, humble." Aria said, repeating the last few words that Saori had mentioned.

Aria began to let her Cosmo and the vibe flow come into place.

Aria then smiled.

Saori smiled back at Aria.

"Very good. You have come a long way since being resurrected a year ago, Aria." Saori commented.

Aria began to slightly blush.

"I-I have?" Aria asked.

Saori nodded her head.

Saori immediately placed her hand on Aria's shoulder.

"From what I had seen in you, you're just about there." Saori explained.

Saori and Aria immediately clasped their hands as they bow down for respect.

"Thank you, Saori-san. Thank you kindly." Aria commented.

* * *

Afterwards, Aria immediately joined her friends on break.

Aria began to sweetly nibble on a cookie with Yuna.

"How are your exclusive one-on-one sessions with Saori-san, Aria?" Yuna asked, gently putting her hand on her best female friend.

Aria began to slightly blush.

"They are surprisingly good." Aria replied.

Eden then put his hand on Aria's shoulder.

"I knew that you could do it, Aria." Eden commented.

Kouga became happy for his twin.

"Way to put a moving muscle, Aria! Much better than your brother though!" Sachi hollered.

Kouga slightly pouted.

"I'm right here, Sachi." Kouga commented.

Aria began to giggle.

Yuna then took Kouga's hand.

"How about we get a little alone time before class resumes?" Yuna asked.

Kouga nodded his head in agreement.

Kouga and Yuna went for some alone time.

Souma began to snicker.

"Those two really deserved each other!" Souma hollered.

Everyone else had agreed.

* * *

Kouga and Yuna were observing the scenery outside by the front of the school.

"It's so beautiful." Yuna commented.

Kouga had beg to differ as he already knew who was the _actual_ beautiful was.

"Wrong." Kouga said.

Yuna became rather confused on what Kouga had meant.

Kouga casually smiled.

"You are the real thing that is beautiful." Kouga commented.

Yuna began to warmly smile at Kouga's last comment.

"If I was honest with myself, in whom I really am, I have been in love with you before we even began to date, sweetie." Yuna explained.

Kouga smiled at Yuna.

"Me too. On a strong level as you, babe." Kouga commented.

Yuna immediately smiled.

"A lot has changed by a whole year." Yuna explained.

Kouga nodded his head.

"Yeah. Just look at us. We went from friends who had crushes on one another to something more." Kouga commented.

Yuna deeply blushed as she smiled gracefully.

"It was worth the wait." Yuna said.

Kouga and Yuna began to look at one another as they went to engaged into a passionate kiss on the lips.

Kouga and Yuna began to touch foreheads as they were still smiling at one another.

"I love you, Yuna." Kouga said.

Yuna simply put her attention on her boyfriend.

"I love you too, Kouga. With all of my heart." Yuna said.

Then, a beep was heard on Yuna's new portable high-tech digital world, manufactured by the school.

"And with moments to spare! Time for class again!" Yuna hollered.

Kouga began to groan.

"Literally just shoot me right now." Kouga commented.

Yuna then took Kouga's hand.

"And missed this while we have another break coming later on?" Yuna asked.

Therefore, Kouga and friends resumed on their daily learning routine.

Not that much time as went by as the gang had entered their second break.

* * *

Yuna and Aria were relaxing by the library, since the both of them have a strong fond of reading.

"I honestly never get tired of reading. You could learn a lot from it." Yuna commented.

Aria nodded her head.

"I am glad that that there are so many wonders in the form of literature." Aria explained.

Aria began to gaze at a mysterious book.

"Arabian Archives?" Aria asked.

Aria began to took the book and immediately start reading.

"This book is amazing." Aria commented.

Yuna became rather curious as she never saw that kind of book before.

"I never see that kind of book. Wonder if it's an untouched one." Yuna commented.

Aria began to flip through the pages.

"There's really some great history in here, Yuna." Aria explained.

Aria began to glance at one of the pages.

"Like this one…" Aria said.

Yuna then came closer to Aria.

"They say that the folklore of Arabian mythology gained their power by a force of sedation." Aria explained.

Aria began to advance towards the next page.

"And that an eclipse-sun strengthens their stamina with an all-out fury…" Aria said.

Then, Aria had felt a strong tension.

She couldn't feel her pulse as that had commenced.

Aria's eyes almost went blank.

"Powerful god. An unwavering source. God of war…" Aria commented.

Aria could sense visions of a very powerful god that is related to Arabian mythology.

Aria could feel her head immediately being split into two.

Yuna immediately to consult her friend.

"Are you alright, Aria?" Yuna asked.

Aria's eyes went back to normal.

"I-I'm okay, Yuna." Aria replied.

Yuna then closed the book, fearing the worst if something could happen to Aria.

"Why don't you take a break within our dorm room?" Yuna asked.

Aria nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Therefore, Aria went to take an early leave as she headed towards the dorm room of Yuna and herself. The dorm room that is between the shared dorm room of Sachi and Emma and the shared dorm room of Yuna's friends, Lepus Arne and Crane Komachi.

Aria tried to touch onto the knob to open the door.

Aria began to saw visions of the mysterious god of power.

Aria then felled onto the ground.

Saori then noticed Aria on the ground.

"Aria!" Saori hollered.

Saori then helped Aria on her feet.

Aria felt a bit weak.

"Saori-san…" Aria said.

Aria felt her head throbbing.

"Are you alright?" Saori asked.

Aria wasn't sure.

"Come. We'll talk in the Estate." Saori commented.

Therefore, Saori immediately took Aria to the Estate of Athena.

* * *

The students then returned from their second break.

"I heard that Aria collapsed a while ago. I hope that she is alright." Eden commented.

Kouga nodded his head.

"I hope so too. For both of our sakes." Kouga said.

The students then began to write down some of the lessons that Geki had put down on the chalkboard.

Then, Kouga felt his head throbbing.

Kouga tried to shrug as intent on continuing.

Kouga immediately saw flashes of a powerful god.

The pain became too surreal for Kouga.

Kouga's eyes almost went blank for a second.

Kouga's friends especially Yuna became rather worried.

"This is like what happened with Aria." Yuna thought.

Souma immediately consulted his best friend.

"You okay, man?" Souma asked.

Kouga's eyes went back to normal.

Kouga felt his head throbbing.

Geki then received something.

Geki then passed the paper to Kouga.

"Here's a message for you, Kouga. From the goddess herself. She's with Aria. At the Estate." Geki commented.

Kouga tensely observed the note.

Kouga nodded his head.

Kouga was then excused from the classroom.

"Kouga..." Yuna thought.

* * *

Kouga was seen walking through the hallways.

There, Kouga had received even more visions of the mysterious god.

"My head is killing me like crazy..." Kouga thought.

Kouga had felt a rushed headache.

* * *

Kouga then found the Estate, in which he began to open the door.

There, he had found Aria, Saori and Sagittarius Seiya.

"I am in trouble? I promise that I will try harder, Saori-san." Kouga said.

Then, Aria consulted her brother to ease down his tension.

"It's not like that at all, Kouga." Aria commented.

Kouga then sighed in relief.

"Have a seat, Kouga." Seiya commented.

Aria immediately took Kouga's hand as the siblings went to take their seats.

"Something was troubling Aria." Saori explained.

Aria immediately smiled at Kouga to give her assurance of being alright.

"I know that as her twin brother, you've also received the same pain as well, Kouga. Of a mysterious god of war." Saori confirmed.

Kouga and Aria became spooked as they both received the same vision of the mysterious god of war.

"Apparently, Aria had a vision about this god of war." Seiya commented.

Kouga nodded his head.

"She's not the only one. I saw flashes of the mysterious god too." Kouga commented.

Kouga grew quiet.

"It felt too real to be true." Kouga explained.

Saori then grew rather concerned for the two siblings.

"There's more to those visions than meets the eye." Saori commented.

Kouga and Aria became rather confused on what Saori had meant by that.

"Saori-san…" Seiya said.

Saori became somewhat tense.

"I think that there is something that the two of you should be aware about." Saori explained.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	2. An Unsteady Vibe!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the second chapter to Saint Seiya Omega: Exceed. Saori begins to give out more information on the mysterious link that Kouga and Aria had concurrently shared with the mysterious god that has been haunting them. The secret behind the mysterious god and Arabian culture prompts the Bronze Saints to embark on another grand adventure. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: An Unsteady Vibe! Putting the Pieces into One!

* * *

Kouga and Aria became rather curious.

"The visions that you two gained was no coincidence. Seeing that the two of you are siblings, after all." Saori commented.

Kouga immediately felt that.

"You both remember Abzu, the source of Kouga's Darkness Cosmo, right?" Saori asked.

Kouga and Aria greatly remembered Abzu well.

"Abzu…" Aria replied, in a quiet manner.

Kouga slightly gritted.

"How could we forget that bastard?" Kouga asked.

Seiya immediately smiled at Kouga's answer.

"What the two of you had experienced has some treacherous ties to Abzu. In the sense of Arabian mythology." Saori explained.

Kouga became rather confused.

"Arabian mythology...?" Kouga asked.

Kouga began to ponder.

"Now that you mentioned it..." Kouga said.

Aria immediately agreed with her brother.

"Abzu did have ties with Arabian mythology." Aria commented.

Saori nodded her head.

"Have you heard about Djinns?" Saori asked.

Kouga and Aria became rather curious.

"Djinns?" Kouga and Aria asked in unison.

Seiya became curious as this was his first time hearing about this folklore as well.

"Djinns can come in any place that anyone sustains it. They could be either good or plain bad." Saori explained.

Kouga and Aria became rather intrigued on this discovery.

"It all ties to the mysterious god." Saori commented.

Saori began to take a breather.

"The name of the mysterious that you and Aria have been getting delirious visions is called Al-Quam. The god of war." Saori commented.

Kouga and Aria began to tremble after learning about the name of the mysterious god of war.

Aria began to shake in fear.

"Al-Quam..." Aria said.

Kouga immediately froze in dead suspense.

"God of war..." Kouga said.

Seiya then put his hands on Saori's shoulder.

"Is this Al-Quam deadly, Saori-san?" Seiya asked.

Saori then began to nod her head.

"This is actually my first time hearing about his prowess as a god." Saori replied.

Kouga and Aria became rather conflicted.

"What should we do, Saori-san?" Kouga asked.

Saori became greatly worried for the safety of both Kouga and Aria until she thought of something.

"The only way for all the tension to cease down is that we fight back with full power." Saori replied.

Aria became rather confused.

"Fight back with full power?" Aria asked.

Saori then nodded her head.

"Eons ago, there was something that could combat the folklore of Arabian mythology. A type of item that appears every other third millennium. Within it stores a very rare cloth called the Mystic Cloths. That item is named the Constellation Bracelet." Saori explained.

Kouga and Aria began to blink their eyes.

"Mystic Cloths?" Kouga asked.

Aria remained quiet.

"Constellation Bracelet?" Aria asked.

Saori nodded her head.

"I fear for the very worst." Saori commented.

Seiya began to nod his head.

"It's not like it could be disastrous in any way. Right?" Seiya asked.

Saori became rather uncertain.

"I'm afraid that will go within that point, Seiya." Saori replied.

Saori quietly looked towards the twins.

"I'm certain that you'll be caught in the middle of another battle." Saori commented.

Kouga and Aria immediately grabbed hold of each other's hand.

"Whatever the case may be, we are prepared for anything, Saori-san." Kouga explained.

Aria agreed with her brother's words.

"For the fate of Earth, we have to take that risk no matter what, Saori-san." Aria commented.

Saori simply smiled at the siblings' unbound courage.

Saori then took a map from her cabinet.

"The Constellation Bracelets are scattered across the entire world. You must retrieve them in order to combat the Arabian folklore and Djinns before Al-Quam awakens from his slumber to unleash his terror." Saori explained.

Kouga and Aria began to examine the map where the Constellation Bracelets are scattered.

"Once everything with Al-Quam has been settled, you must return the Constellation Bracelets to their resting place." Saori explained.

Seiya became rather bold.

"Then, we will do whatever we can to prevent another war." Seiya commented.

Seiya began to smirk.

"Because we are Athena's Saints. And Earth is our home." Seiya continued.

Kouga immediately agreed with Seiya's words.

"You're right, Seiya. We can't back away from this turn of events." Kouga said.

Aria then turned to her brother.

"Everyone must know about this, Kouga." Aria commented.

Kouga then nodded his head.

"There is a 170 hour limit if you're wondering." Saori commented.

Kouga and Aria immediately nodded to Saori.

"A 170 hour limit?" Kouga asked.

Kouga turned to his sister.

"Let's see where that will play out." Kouga commented.

Aria nodded her head.

"Right." Aria said.

* * *

Kouga and Aria immediately went to tell their friends outside of the school about this rather pleasing discovery that they had uncovered with Seiya and Saori.

"Constellation Bracelets?" Souma, Ryuho, Sachi and Emma asked in unison.

Haruto became rather speechless.

"Djinns?" Haruto asked.

Yuna began to blink her eyes.

"Mystic Cloths?" Yuna asked.

Kouga and Aria nodded their heads.

Eden then consulted Aria.

"And those headaches you were given, they were visions of a god named Al-Quam, Aria?" Eden asked.

Aria sadly nodded her head.

"Yes. They were, Eden." Aria replied.

The other Bronze Saints became rather stunned.

"Al-Quam. The god of war..." Ryuho commented.

Yuna then openly expressed great concern for her boyfriend as she put her hand on Kouga's shoulder.

"But...In more important terms. Are you alright, Kouga?" Yuna asked.

Kouga immediately smiled as he returned the gesture.

"Yeah. I am, Yuna." Kouga replied.

Yuna began to slightly blush as she smiled at Kouga.

Kouga and Aria then showed their friends of the map that they had received from Saori.

"Saori-san gave us this really incredible map which could be useful to us." Kouga commented.

Yuna began to touch onto the drawings of the first two bracelets.

"The Pegasus and Aquila Constellation Bracelets are located within the boroughs of the Arabian dessert." Yuna commented.

Kouga and Yuna smiled warmly at one another.

Ryuho began to take a glance on where his and Sachi's Constellation Bracelets are at.

"Najd..." Ryuho said.

Sachi began to cheerfully grin.

"Sweetness." Sachi commented.

Ryuho and Sachi were really glad to be paired together with each other.

Souma and Emma began to touch onto the drawings that looked like their Constellation Bracelets.

"The Lionet and Vulpecula Constellation Bracelets are somewhere in the location of Hejaz." Souma commented.

Emma nodded in a shy manner.

"Y-yeah..." Emma said.

Haruto began to glance at the drawing of his Constellation Bracelet.

"The Wolf Constellation Bracelet is at Hadhramaunt." Haruto commented.

Lastly, Eden had touched the drawing of the Orion Constellation Bracelet.

"The Orion Constellation Bracelet is somewhere within Arabah." Eden commented.

Eden and Aria warmly smiled at one another.

Kouga then folded the map as he handed it to Aria.

"We have to retrieve them before Al-Quam can awaken from his slumber to unleash his terror upon Earth. And, we have a 170 hour limit to boot." Kouga explained.

The other Bronze Saints became rather surprised.

"Retrieving the bracelets as well as protecting Earth within the 170 hour range?" Yuna asked.

Emma began to smile.

"That will give us enough time. I think..." Emma commented.

Souma began to snicker.

"All this talk about Arabian culture reminds me so of those One Thousand and One Nights stories and that particular tale about a boy who had found a magical lamp that granted him three wishes so that he could fall in love with a princess." Souma explained.

Yuna quickly knew on what Souma was talking about.

"You mean Aladdin, Souma?" Yuna asked.

Sachi began to gleefully grin.

"Well, if that's the case..." Sachi said.

Sachi happily stripped out of her Palaestra school uniform. Revealing her regular casual clothes.

The other Bronze Saints and Aria became rather surprised by Sachi's sudden advancement.

"You had your regular clothes under your uniform the entire time, Sachi?" Souma asked.

Haruto was stunned at the least.

"Weren't you hot wearing two sets of clothing, Sachi?" Haruto asked.

Sachi shake her head.

"Nope. I was waiting for a moment like this when we embark of a grand adventure again." Sachi replied.

Ryuho began to have a sweat on his face.

"I guess that's how Sachi-san rolls." Ryuho commented.

Yuna began to sheepishly smile.

"Hold on, Sachi-chan. The rest of us have to change into our regular casual clothes before we head off." Yuna commented.

Eden smirked.

"I am already wearing my regular clothes." Eden commented.

Therefore, the other Bronze Saints minus Eden and Sachi had immediately gone back to their dorm rooms to change into their regular casual clothes.

"Okay. Now, we're all set to go." Souma commented.

Kouga nodded in agreement.

"Let's do whatever we can to break through the dreaded odds that are waiting for us. We'll meet up with one another in Dubai once everything with finding the Constellation Bracelets is in the clear." Kouga explained.

The Bronze Saints and Aria immediately nodded at Kouga in agreement.

"Alright, road trip of the epics!" Sachi hollered.

Therefore, the eight Bronze Saints along with Aria went to separate roads, going on their respective journeys.

* * *

Elsewhere, within the far corners of the over world, a set of mysterious fellows were observing Kouga and company.

"Until our master awakens from his slumber to destroy Earth, we will proceed in battle with Athena's Saints. Particularly the Bronze Saints in his stead." Izure, Ifrit of malice commented.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	3. Wavering Trials!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the third chapter to Saint Seiya Omega: Exceed. The Bronze Saints have embarked on a epic adventure across the Arabian Peninsula. And kicking off the mission to retrieved the Constellation Bracelets are the pair of Kouga and Yuna. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Wavering Trials! The Beginning of an Epic Journey!

* * *

Saori and Seiya have arrived in Sanctuary. Where the Gold Saints and Seiya's friends were waiting for them.

"So, I guess that you all have gotten the memo about this new threat lurking around?" Seiya asked.

Aries Kiki nodded his head.

"Yes. The rumors have been spreading around." Kiki replied.

Libra Shiryu began to ponder a little bit.

"It seems that we're going to have a lot riding on our shoulders." Shiryu explained.

Gemini Integra nodded her head.

"Shiryu-san has a point." Integra said.

Taurus Harbinger began to smirk.

"Well, I am enjoyed breaking their bones!" Harbinger hollered.

Integra became rather annoyed with Harbinger.

"Is that all you think about, Harbinger?" Integra asked.

Aquarius Hyoga and Phoenix Ikki began to believe so.

Virgo Shun had a sweat on his face.

Then, Scorpio Sonia began to walk off, which caught the others' attention.

"Princess Sonia?" Leo Mycenae asked.

Sonia grew somewhat quiet.

"Now that things are going on a high note, I'm going to check if Lionet does not get into too much trouble." Sonia commented.

Sonia went to check on Souma.

"Those two sure do have a heated rivalry. Souma and Sonia." Seiya commented.

Saori simply agreed to Seiya's comment.

"We should prepared on how to the counter this new shade of darkness." Saori explained.

Seiya then noticed something was missing.

"Speaking of which...Kiki, where did Raki run off to?" Seiya asked.

Kiki began to warmly smile.

"Knowing Raki, she is off doing her own thing again. On wanting to see Kouga and the others." Kiki replied.

* * *

Raki; Kiki's apprentice was seen running off into the clear distance. Heading towards a grand adventure.

"Can't wait to see Kouga, Yuna, Aria and everyone else again! I especially can't wait to see Selene again! Going to have some regular girl time with my bestie!" Raki hollered.

Then, something had caught Raki's attention.

"Huh?" Raki asked.

Raki began to reach for the item.

"What...is this?" Raki asked.

* * *

With the eight Constellation Bracelets scattered across the different continents of the Arabian Peninsula, the Bronze Saints did not mind in separating in order to retrieved them before the god of war, Al-Quam could awakened from his slumber to unleashed great terror upon Earth.

The pair of Kouga and Yuna had arrived in the Arabian dessert. Currently on the verge in finding the Pegasus Constellation Bracelet and Aquila Constellation Bracelet.

"Never thought that the Arabian dessert would be treacherous." Kouga commented.

Yuna had instantly agreed.

"I just hope that the sand does not come through my hair." Yuna said.

Yuna had almost lost her balance as Kouga immediately clutched her by the arm.

"Gotcha. We got to stick together after all, Yuna." Kouga said.

Yuna began to slightly blush as she nodded her head.

"That's right. Of course, someone needs to keep you in line at all cost, Kouga." Yuna commented.

Kouga began to sheepishly scratch his head as Yuna simply gracefully smiled at her surprisingly amazing boyfriend.

Then, the young couple had spotted a camel a few kilometers away from them.

"A camel?" Yuna asked.

Kouga and Yuna nodded their heads at one another.

Kouga and Yuna immediately went into running to catch up to the camel.

"Hey! Wait up!" Kouga asked.

Moments later, Kouga and Yuna were riding on the camel.

Yuna could sense water nearby.

Yuna then slightly pulled onto Kouga's shirt.

"Hey, Kouga. It's..." Yuna said.

Kouga nodded his head.

"Water. Along with some shade." Kouga commented.

Kouga began to tap onto the camel's neck, telling it to go faster.

The camel immediately came into a halt, after seeing the palm trees.

The camel immediately kneels down.

Kouga immediately helped Yuna off of the hump.

"Thanks a lot!" Kouga hollered.

Kouga immediately ran off to the palm trees.

Yuna then walked up to the camel.

"Thank you very much." Yuna said, being polite as usual.

Yuna immediately patted the camel.

Yuna began to warmly smile at the camel.

"By the way I see it, you're a male, am I right?" Yuna asked.

The camel happily nodded his head.

Then, Yuna began to think of a good name for the camel.

"Then, how about that I referred to you as Asem?" Yuna asked.

The camel immediately licked onto Yuna's face as he took a liking to his new name.

"You like it? I'm glad that you do." Yuna commented.

Kouga began to smile at Yuna's outstanding kindness.

Kouga and Yuna immediately waved goodbye to Asem as he headed towards another direction.

"Goodbye, Asem! I hope that we could meet again!" Yuna hollered.

Kouga and Yuna then went to enjoy some leisure at the palm trees.

* * *

Yuna immediately took off her boots to soak her feet by the water.

"This feels so nice~!" Yuna hollered.

Kouga simply glared at Yuna with a smile on his face.

Yuna immediately took noticed of Kouga's expression.

"W-what?" Yuna asked.

Kouga shake his head.

"Nothing. It's just that is really outstanding on how beautiful you are." Kouga replied.

Yuna began to deeply blushed on well of a gentleman Kouga was to her.

"I was going to say the same thing too. But, about you." Yuna commented.

Kouga began to blush rather deeply.

"Still, I wonder on how everything will turn out once we find the bracelets." Kouga said.

Yuna began to sigh a bit.

"Don't lose hope. You're slowly turning into Emma-chan." Yuna commented, pulling a sarcastic maneuver.

Yuna began to put her boots back on as she went to Kouga's side by the palm trees.

"You should probably ignore that last sentence; I was trying to lift your spirits up. Point is...I would put everything on the line for you, Kouga." Yuna said.

Yuna immediately felt her heart pumping.

Kouga became rather touched with Yuna's words.

"You are the yang to my yin. The other part to my heart. And my amazing soul mate." Yuna commented.

Kouga immediately smiled.

"You have an incredible way with words, Yuna." Kouga commented.

Yuna began to blush in sheer embarrassment.

"Well, you just amazed me in every single way, Kouga." Yuna said.

Kouga and Yuna began to gaze at each other in a romantic manner.

Yuna began to sit onto Kouga's lap. Which caught Kouga by surprised.

"We have been through so many obstacles and stakes together. I hope that that formula does not change between us." Yuna said.

Kouga nodded in agreement.

"Same here." Kouga said.

Kouga and Yuna immediately went for a passionate kiss on the lips. Kouga began to grasp onto Yuna's rear end.

Kouga and Yuna immediately stopped exchanging each other's saliva as they began to touch foreheads.

"I love you, Kouga." Yuna said, smiling.

Kouga began to silently nod his head.

"I love you too, Yuna." Kouga said, smiling.

Yuna simply just smiled at Kouga.

The two then went for a short kiss on the lips.

"Hey. Can you keep a secret?" Yuna asked.

Kouga began to scratch his head.

"That depends." Kouga replied.

Yuna began to take a breather.

"Whenever I feel stress out, I turned to weed when it's necessary." Yuna commented.

Kouga became rather shocked.

"No way. You? The infamous Yuna?" Kouga asked.

Yuna sheepishly smiled.

"I only did it once though and that was it." Yuna replied.

Kouga couldn't believe that his own girlfriend actually consumes weed when she feels stressed out.

"So much for being the straight-class person that I know and loved." Kouga commented.

Yuna hardly thought that was not exactly true.

"Nobody had found out about it yet. So, since you **ARE** my boyfriend; I felt that I needed to tell you first." Yuna explained.

Kouga was still taking that revelation into his system.

"My reputation as the polite girl will be ruined. So, do not blab it out to anyone, Kouga! Not even to Aria or Souma!" Yuna said.

Kouga then nodded.

"Hey, you can trust me, Yuna. Actually, sometimes, I consume marijuana for the thrill of it." Kouga commented.

Kouga had immediately heard something afterwards.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Yuna asked.

Kouga became slightly firm.

"I heard something." Kouga replied.

Yuna heard something as well.

"I do too." Yuna commented.

* * *

Kouga and Yuna then hurried their way to find the source.

It had led them to an ancient temple.

"An ancient temple?" Kouga asked.

Yuna began to realize it as she began to observe the sign. With the name of the Mahram Bilqis.

"The bracelets should be inside." Yuna commented.

Kouga nodded in agreement.

Therefore, the two were about to enter territory of the temple.

That is until something attacked them from out of the blue.

"That was a real close call. Are you alright, Yuna?" Kouga asked.

Yuna simply nodded her head.

"Yes. Just about, Kouga." Yuna replied.

Two unknown visitors had approached Kouga and Yuna.

"Who in the hell are you?" Kouga asked.

The two specimen began to smile.

"Eigrai." The orange Ifrit replied.

The magenta Ifrit then followed suit afterwards.

"Ilerai." The magenta Ifrit replied.

The two vicious Ifrits then attacked Kouga and Yuna.

The young couple began to fell hardcore.

"So, there were some bad djinns like Saori-san had mentioned after all." Kouga commented.

Yuna began to clutch onto her Aquila Superior Clothstone by her choker.

"Let's go, Kouga." Yuna said.

Kouga began to clutch tightly onto his Pegasus Superior Clothstone tied as a necklace.

"Right." Kouga said.

* * *

Kouga and Yuna's Pegasus and Aquila Superior Clothstones began to twirl around as they faded into the galaxies.

The stars began to form the constellations of the Pegasus and Aquila respectively.

Kouga and Yuna began to brace themselves.

The duo began to don their Cloths.

Kouga began to do some punches. While Yuna had engaged into a few kicking stances.

Kouga and Yuna were ready for battle.

* * *

The two Saints then engaged into a deadly battle with the two myth lore of Arabian culture.

\- Malzar Shireo! – Eigrai hollered.

Eigrai began to unleashed a powerful source of extol darkness at Kouga.

Kouga began to fell hardcore.

"Kouga!" Yuna hollered.

Ilerai then cornered Yuna.

\- Reiza Deadshot! – Ilerai hollered.

Ilerai began to freeze everything in sight as she unleashed a rather brutal attack on Yuna.

Yuna had joined Kouga in the impact of throw down.

"It's like that they are on a different from us." Yuna explained.

Ilerai began to mock the two Saints.

"If you're ready to call it quits, we won't stop you." Ilerai commented.

Eigrai agreed with Ilerai.

"You're not even worth of our time." Eigrai commented.

Kouga began to smirk.

"You think so?" Kouga asked.

The Ifrits became confused.

"Kouga?" Yuna asked.

Kouga became rather firm and serious.

"Yuna. Let's give them a taste of Ryusei." Kouga commented.

Yuna nodded in agreement.

"Thought we would go to that." Yuna said.

Kouga and Yuna's respective Cosmo colors began to consume them bit by bit.

Now, they had emerged into their great power of Ryusei.

Kouga and Yuna became on par with the two Ifrits.

Eigrai and Ilerai couldn't believe their eyes.

"Now, prepare for defeat!" Kouga and Yuna hollered in unison.

Kouga and Yuna began to concentrate very hard on their Cosmo.

The Ifrits were in for a big surprise.

"Shine..." Kouga said.

"Soar..." Yuna said.

The determined faces of Kouga and Yuna were turned on.

"Our Cosmo!" Kouga and Yuna hollered in unison.

Kouga and Yuna began to charge at Eigrai and Ilerai at will.

\- Pegasus Ryusei Ken! – Kouga hollered.

\- Divine Tornado! – Yuna hollered.

Kouga and Yuna used their ultimate attacks against the two Ifrits.

Eigrai and Ilerai were caught off-guard.

Eigrai began to grit his teeth.

"We won't forget this, Bronze Saints!" Eigrai hollered.

Eigrai and Ilerai then vanished in thin air.

* * *

Kouga and Yuna then returned back to their normal states as their Bronze Superior Cloths returned back inside of their Superior Clothstones.

"Now, let's get back to business." Kouga said.

Yuna nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Let's." Yuna said.

Kouga and Yuna continued their way towards the inside of the great Arabian temple.

Unknown to the two of them, a young god with the appearance of a young teenage boy going by the name of Wadd were quietly observing Kouga and Yuna.

"They seem like quite the powerful couple. Wouldn't want to fight them when they're angry." Wadd commented.

One of Wadd's pet snakes began to hiss.

"Now, Mehta. Our intention is to see their strength and hopefully, become friends with them." Wadd explained.

* * *

Kouga and Yuna began to explore the caverns of the ancient temple.

Then, they found something rather interesting.

"Antique tablets?" Kouga asked.

The tablets began to shine. Everything began to glow in place.

Kouga and Yuna became blinded by the visual effects.

Then, two mysterious pendants have appeared from out of the blue.

It was the Pegasus Constellation Bracelet and the Aquila Constellation Bracelet.

Kouga and Yuna immediately grabbed hold onto their bracelets.

"It's our Constellation Bracelets." Yuna commented.

Kouga nodded his head.

Kouga began to space off as he saw something from the ground.

"What's this? A shard?" Kouga asked.

The mysterious shard began to give Kouga its full attention. It was like that Kouga was drawn to it in some way.

Yuna began to walked way.

"Are you coming, Kouga?" Yuna asked.

Kouga began to put the shard away in his pants pocket, as he did not want Yuna to become too worried if she had found out.

"Y-yeah!" Kouga replied.

Kouga immediately catch up with Yuna.

* * *

Outside of the temple, Kouga and Yuna had encountered Raki.

"Hey, Kouga and Yuna!" Raki hollered, waving to her friends.

Kouga and Yuna became rather confused upon seeing Raki.

"Raki?" Kouga and Yuna asked in unison.

Raki ran to her friends in an excited manner.

"It's great to see you again, Raki. Always." Kouga said.

Raki began to grin with great delight.

Then, Raki remembered something.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot." Raki said.

Raki began to reach the inside of her backpack. Revealing the item that she had found earlier.

Kouga and Yuna were surprised.

"A lamp?" Yuna asked.

Raki nodded her head.

"It was a big turnaround for me actually." Raki replied.

Yuna began to continue to observe the lamp.

"I thought to myself; who should I take this lamp to amongst my older friends...?" Raki asked.

Raki began to smile.

"And then I pointed out to the very oblivious..." Raki said.

As Raki continued talking, Kouga began to slowly go towards his pants pocket, where lies the mysterious shard that is somewhat calling out to him.

Yuna then noticed Kouga was being tense like.

"Are you alright, Kouga?" Yuna asked.

Kouga was then snapped out from his trance.

"I'm fine. Nothing to be worry about, Yuna." Kouga replied.

Yuna simply smiled at Kouga.

Kouga then turned to Raki.

"We're heading towards Dubai next. Want to come with us, Raki?" Kouga asked.

Raki nodded her head.

"That will be a yes on my vote, Kouga! I might even see Selene and everyone else too!" Raki replied.

Kouga and Yuna nodded their heads at Raki.

Therefore, Kouga and Yuna alongside Raki continued their journey towards Dubai.

Kouga still had the thought of the mysterious shard in his mind.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?  
**


	4. A Stride of Beaconing!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the fourth chapter to Saint Seiya Omega: Exceed. Ryuho and Sachi have arrived in the sacred area of Najd. Hoping to get a hold of their Constellation Bracelets. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Stride of Beaconing! Flowing Atmosphere!

* * *

Ryuho and Sachi have arrived safely in the Arabian territory of Najd.

"We made it to Najd." Ryuho commented.

Sachi nodded her head.

"I guess that walking all the way was worth it." Sachi commented.

Ryuho and Sachi began to smile at one another.

Then, Sachi spotted something.

"Hey, Ryuho-kun. Look there." Sachi said.

Ryuho began to look upon the item that Sachi was gazing upon.

"A carpet?" Ryuho asked.

Sachi began to grin strongly.

"Maybe it's one of those magic types!" Sachi hollered.

Ryuho and Sachi began to lie on top of the carpet.

Then, the carpet began to arise upon itself.

The carpet then flew off. With Ryuho and Sachi as its passengers.

Ryuho and Sachi then a great view above with the community of Najd.

Sachi began to put her head on Ryuho's shoulder. Ryuho began to slightly blush upon seeing Sachi's gesture.

The carpet then landed in a safe place within the district area.

* * *

Ryuho and Sachi then got off of the carpet.

"I guess that is one way to travel." Sachi commented.

Ryuho nodded his head.

Ryuho began to look upon the hourglass that he had brought at an earlier time.

"We have about at least 165 hours left before Earth is thrown into dreaded chaos." Ryuho commented.

Sachi nodded.

"Well, we better not slow down at all cost." Sachi explained.

Ryuho began to slightly blush.

Ryuho and Sachi began to walk around the market area of Najd.

"Sachi-san, I'm going to buy something for us to eat." Ryuho commented.

Sachi began to slightly blush.

"You are really a pro in being a gentleman, Ryuho-kun." Sachi said, giving Ryuho a little wink.

Ryuho began to slightly blush.

Therefore, Ryuho and Sachi separated for a little bit.

Then, something had caught Sachi's eye.

"A lamp? And a black one at that?" Sachi asked.

Sachi took out a dollar to pay for the lamp.

Sachi began to observe at the lamp rather strongly.

"This lamp. What kind of power does it have?" Sachi asked.

Sachi then had a vivid thought.

"Maybe...Just maybe, it could bring back my family." Sachi thought.

* * *

Sachi then met up with Ryuho.

"I got us some Shawarma, Sachi-san." Ryuho commented.

Sachi quickly hid her purchased lamp behind her back.

Sachi began to sharply grin.

"Great! Thank you, Ryuho-kun!" Sachi hollered.

Ryuho simply smiled at Sachi.

Ryuho began to take a closer look at Sachi's lamp.

Ryuho became rather worried on Sachi might be putting herself into.

Ryuho and Sachi began to munch onto their Shawarma.

"One of the suitors around here had told me about the plateau district that is straight ahead. We should probably go there after we're done if we're going to find the bracelets." Ryuho explained.

Sachi nodded her head.

Ryuho then noticed something was troubling Sachi.

"Are you alright, Sachi-san?" Ryuho asked.

Sachi then returned from space.

"Yes. But, I just had a thought." Sachi replied.

Ryuho became rather confused.

"On what, Sachi-san?" Ryuho asked.

Sachi felt somewhat lost.

"If I should used this...you know, just forget that I had said anything, Ryuho-kun." Sachi replied.

Ryuho became confused but smiled regardless.

Sachi felt somewhat troubled even after what she told Ryuho.

* * *

Then, something attacked Ryuho and Sachi.

"The hell...?" Sachi asked.

Sachi then ran to Ryuho.

"Ryuho-kun!" Sachi hollered.

Ryuho began to give Sachi a small smile.

"Sorry that I had you worried, Sachi-san." Ryuho commented.

The duo then looked upon their adversaries.

Two Ifrits, one made out of darkness and the other made out of water, made their appearances.

"Well, looks like we found some prey to devour." Keira, Ifrit of darkness commented.

Azuma, Ifrit of satisfaction nodded his head.

"Yes. We have." Azuma said.

"Those bastards." Sachi muttered.

Ryuho and Sachi began to nod their heads at one another. Knowing on what to do next.

* * *

Ryuho's Dragon Superior Clothstone and Sachi's Apus Clothstone began to twirl around as they faded into the galaxies.

The stars then formed the constellations of the Dragon and Apus respectively.

Ryuho and Sachi began to brace themselves.

Ryuho and Sachi immediately donned their Cloths.

Ryuho and Sachi both engaged into a few fighting poses.

Ryuho and Sachi were ready for battle.

* * *

"Let's give it everything that we've got, Sachi-san." Ryuho commented.

Sachi nodded her head with strong confidence.

"Like always, Ryuho-kun." Sachi said.

Ryuho and Sachi immediately fist-bumped each other.

Then, they began to counter towards the two Ifrits.

After one attack after another, Keira and Azuma had cornered Ryuho and Sachi.

Afterwards, they changed patterns, now going against the opposite attribute element.

\- Aqua Blazer! – Azuma hollered.

Keira then followed afterwards.

\- Shadowy Hixaga! – Keira hollered.

The two Ifrits immediately overthrow Ryuho and Sachi.

"Guess it's too early to think of a new phrase to use in battle." Sachi commented.

Sachi then hopped onto her feet.

Sachi then helped Ryuho on his feet.

"I have a plan, Ryuho-kun. But, it could be a little crazy." Sachi commented.

Ryuho began to smile regardless.

"Then, let's hear it, Sachi-san." Ryuho said.

Sachi began to whisper into Ryuho's headpiece.

Ryuho began to quietly nod his head.

"When I give the signal, you'll strike, Ryuho-kun." Sachi commented.

Ryuho nodded his head.

"And that's where we will combine our strength, Sachi-san." Ryuho said.

The two Ifrits became rather confused on what their enemies.

Sachi began to give a victory sign.

"And, go!" Sachi hollered.

Ryuho immediately followed through Sachi's plan.

Ryuho used his whip to countermine the Ifrits.

Sachi began to smacked Azuma and Keira's heads together.

Sachi landed beside Ryuho.

Ryuho and Sachi nodded their heads at one another.

Ryuho and Sachi began to concentrate very hard on their Cosmo.

"Boil..." Ryuho said.

"Ascend..." Sachi said.

Ryuho and Sachi's determined faces came on.

"Our Cosmo!" Ryuho and Sachi hollered in unison.

Ryuho and Sachi began to flip onto the game changer of the battle.

\- Rozan Sho Ryu Ha! - Ryuho hollered.

\- Apus Ultimate Wave Stream! – Sachi hollered.

Ryuho and Sachi combined their attacks together to strike at Azuma and Keira.

Azuma and Keira were pauperized in a single heartbeat.

"Fascinating. Those Bronze Saints are getting more and more interesting." Keira commented.

Azuma and Keira then vanished.

* * *

Ryuho and Sachi began to give each other a high-five.

"We did it!" Sachi hollered.

Ryuho nodded with a smile on his face.

"Nice phrase back there, Sachi-san." Ryuho commented.

Sachi began to slightly blush a bit.

"You think so?" Sachi asked.

Ryuho nodded his head.

"I figured since 'Soar' was originally Yuna-san's phrase to burn her Cosmo to begin with; I thought of a very similar word." Sachi commented.

* * *

Using the carpet from earlier, Ryuho and Sachi headed straight to the plateau district of Najd.

There, the duo had found two diagrams resembling the dragon and Apus with the cavern rocks.

Ryuho and Sachi began to tap onto the two respective diagrams.

A light began to shine within place.

The Dragon Constellation Bracelet and Apus Constellation Bracelet have appeared instantly at the same time.

Ryuho and Sachi grabbed hold onto their Constellation Bracelets.

"Awesome! We got our Constellation Bracelets!" Sachi hollered.

Ryuho and Sachi observed the texture of the bracelets.

"Pretty shiny." Sachi said.

Ryuho then turned to Sachi.

"Sachi-san, if there's anything that is bothering you; I want you to know that you can count on me to give support if needed." Ryuho commented.

Sachi began to slightly blush as she nodded her head.

"For sure, Ryuho-kun. We have each other's back after all." Sachi said.

Ryuho simply just smiled.

The duo then looked ahead.

"Our next destination: Dubai. Where Kouga-kun and the others are waiting." Ryuho commented.

Sachi sharply grinned.

"Right!" Sachi hollered.

Therefore, Ryuho and Sachi immediately ventured off to Dubai. Knowing what dangers lay ahead of them, they will face it together.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?  
**


	5. A Heated Uprising!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the fifth chapter to Saint Seiya Omega: Exceed. Souma and Emma have arrived in Hejaz. Where their Constellation Bracelets awaits them and where danger follows in pursuit. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Heated Uprising! Destination: Peril!

* * *

The hemisphere began to switch into high gear as Souma and Emma have arrived in Hejaz within a heartbeat.

"Well, we arrived in Hejaz." Souma commented.

Emma began to slightly blush a bit.

"Y-yeah." Emma said.

Souma simply just snickered.

"Let's go ask anyone if there's a temple or something nearby." Souma explained.

Emma began to silently nod her head.

"Y-yes. L-let's do that, Souma-san." Emma said.

Souma began to pat onto Emma's head.

"Got that right, slugger!" Souma hollered.

Souma went to check around Hejaz. With Emma watching by.

Emma began to feel a rather achy feeling beneath her chest.

"What is this feeling that I am getting? I had felt this tension before since the previous year." Emma thought.

Emma to look upon Souma as she began to heavily blushed.

"Is this the feeling of love?" Emma thought.

Emma began to somewhat confirmed this as she catch up with Souma.

* * *

Emma was watching Souma being his normally cheerful self as she slightly smiled to herself.

"Alright. Here goes everything that I stand for. Time to tell him on how I actually feel for him." Emma thought.

Emma began to gather up her inner courage.

Emma began to fiddle onto her fingers.

"Um, Souma-san, I have a confession to make. I have somewhat of a crush on you and I had felt this way about you for a while now. You inspired me to become more aware of my strength and to stand against all odds. And that counts male Venus and Jupiter. A-and I just wanted to tell you that I love you, Souma-san." Emma said.

Emma began to realize that Souma wasn't paying attention to her at all.

"Hmm? You said something, Emma?" Souma asked.

Emma began to shriek in a soft-tone. Almost like a mouse.

"N-no! I did not say anything at all, Souma-san!" Emma replied.

Emma began to ran off, as her status as a lowly 'coward'.

Souma began to scratch his head in a confused manner.

"Strange kid." Souma commented.

Emma began to bang her head at a nearby pole.

"I am such an idiot! I am such an idiot!" Emma hollered.

That's where Emma had noticed a pamphlet. She took the pamphlet with her.

Emma immediately ran up to Souma.

"Souma-san! I found something interesting!" Emma hollered.

Souma began to observe the pamphlet.

"The Hejaz range?" Souma asked.

Emma nodded her head in a shy manner.

Souma began to pat Emma as he grin fierce fully.

"Way to take it for the team, squirt!" Souma hollered.

Emma began to blushed heavily everything Souma praises her.

* * *

Therefore, the duo immediately headed towards the Hejaz range.

"We'll get those bracelets in no time!" Souma hollered.

Emma nodded her head.

Then, something had hit Souma and Emma hardcore.

Souma immediately felt a numb in his back.

"That came out of nowhere." Souma commented.

Emma then went to check on Souma.

"Are you alright, Souma-san?" Emma asked.

Then, a chuckle was heard.

"Okay, I am definitely not in the mood for a guessing game! Show yourself!" Souma hollered.

The figure then revealed himself.

It was another Ifrit, this time, one of earth.

"My, my. Aren't we the hurrying bunch?" Eizua asked.

Souma then gritted his teeth.

"Let's go, Emma!" Souma hollered.

Emma nodded her head.

"Right, Souma-san!" Emma hollered.

* * *

Souma's Lionet Superior Clothstone and Emma's Vulpecula Clothstone began to twirl around as they faded into the galaxies.

The stars then formed the constellations of the Lion and Fox respectively.

Souma and Emma began to brace themselves.

Souma and Emma immediately donned their Cloths.

The two wielders began to do some fighting reflexes.

Souma and Emma were ready for battle.

* * *

An epic showdown between the tag-team duo of Souma and Emma against the Ifrit of earth, Eizua had commenced.

Eizua seemed to be getting the upper hand on both Souma and Emma. Attack after attack.

Eizua began to grin devilishly.

\- Crusher Defiance! – Eizua hollered.

Eizua unleashed a heavy destructive attack on Souma and Emma.

Souma and Emma could feel the tides coming in towards them.

"Looks like that this is the end for you, Bronze Saints." Eizua commented.

Eizua was about to unleashed another deadly attack on Souma and Emma.

\- Crimson Needle! – Sonia hollered.

Sonia's ultimate attack began to stun Eizua.

Sonia appeared beside Souma and Emma. This caught Souma by surprise.

"Sonia?" Souma asked.

Sonia then rebuffed the time for mere questions.

"Questions later, Lionet! You and the small predator have the solid chance to beat him now!" Sonia replied.

Emma became somewhat offended by Sonia's last sentence.

"Small predator?" Emma asked.

Souma began to nod at Sonia with full confidence.

Souma turned to Emma.

"Let's go while we have the chance, squirt!" Souma hollered.

Emma began to nod her head at Souma.

"Right!" Emma hollered.

Souma and Emma began to concentrate very hard on their Cosmo.

"Burn…" Souma said.

"Swift…" Emma said.

Souma began to tap onto his Ryusei power.

The tides were set in play.

"Our Cosmo!" Souma and Emma hollered in unison.

Souma and Emma went to charged at Eizua.

\- Lionet Explosion! – Souma hollered.

Emma followed suit afterwards.

\- Vulpecula Magnus Fire! – Emma hollered.

Souma and Emma combined their attacks together to strike at Eizua.

Eizua began to slightly grit his fangs.

Eizua vanished afterwards.

* * *

Souma turned to Sonia.

"Thanks for assist back there, Sonia. Even though we didn't need it beforehand." Souma commented.

Sonia became rather tsundere at best.

"You think I wanted to help and not check up on you?" Sonia asked.

Souma began to heavily grin.

"Is it because you like me?" Souma asked.

Emma began to shriek like a little mouse.

Sonia became tsundere once more.

"You're being ridiculous! I would go on a drinking binge than to kiss you!" Sonia replied, blushing.

Souma simply snickered.

Emma began to tap onto Souma's shoulder.

"We should get going on retrieving our bracelets, Souma-san." Emma commented.

Souma nodded in agreement.

"Almost forgot." Souma said.

Souma walked towards the shrine.

Emma immediately bows down to Sonia.

"Thank you again." Emma said.

Emma went to catch up with Souma. Not before entering a brief standoff with Sonia.

* * *

While exploring the shrine, Souma and Emma came across two fancy looking totems.

Souma and Emma began to put their hands onto the totems.

The totems began to glow.

With that, the Lionet Constellation Bracelet and Vulpecula Constellation Bracelet have appeared afterwards.

Souma and Emma grabbed hold of their respective bracelets.

"We got our bracelets." Emma commented.

Souma and Emma began to give each other a thumbs-up.

* * *

Souma and Emma met back with Sonia.

"We're going towards Dubai. You can come along if you want." Souma commented.

Sonia began to smirk.

"Fine by me." Sonia said.

Souma began to snicker.

Souma immediately ran off.

Sonia then turned to Emma.

"You should be warned, little fox. There can be only one woman that is suitable for Lionet's heart." Sonia commented.

Emma was caught off-guard once knowing that Sonia had a thing for Souma too.

"A love rival?" Emma thought.

Souma began to tap onto his foot.

"You guys coming or what?" Souma asked.

Emma began to nod her head.

"W-we're coming, Souma-san!" Emma hollered.

Emma and Sonia intensely glared at each other as lightning emerges.

The beginning rivalry between Emma and Sonia commences as their prowl in winning Souma's affection starts into high gear.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Arabian Peninsula, Eden had felt his brotherly instincts kicking in.

Aria began to take great notice.

"What's wrong, Eden?" Aria asked.

Eden began to have a slight smile on his face. Not wanting to worry Aria.

"It's nothing, Aria. It's just my brotherly instincts had just kick in." Eden replied.

Eden and Aria were riding on a camel.

Aria simply just smiled at Eden.

"I have a risky feeling that Souma might be hitting on my sister. And that is something that I am not okay with." Eden explained.

Aria became confused.

"Souma hitting on Sonia?" Aria asked.

Eden did not exactly know himself. However, he had seen some vile hints during the previous year as well as a month ago.

"I actually paid attention when Souma was pulling the moves on my sister." Eden commented.

Eden began to carefully think that his assumption might be right.

"If Souma ends up going into great lengths in flirting with my sister, he has another thing coming from me." Eden commented.

Aria began to giggle.

"You really care about Sonia's safety, Eden." Aria commented.

Eden began to slightly blush a bit.

"She is my older sister, Aria. I have to make sure that she finds some form of happiness like the two of us." Eden said.

Aria warmly smiled at Eden.

"Maybe you're a bit overprotective?" Aria asked.

Eden slightly blushed.

"That is not the case though, Aria." Eden replied.

Aria began to give Eden a rather playful look.

Eden began to blush in embarrassment.

"Maybe that I am too overprotective. But, it's only because I want to prevent any kind of relationship that Souma wants to have with my sister." Eden confessed.

Aria began to giggle.

Eden began to slightly blushed, upon seeing Aria happy.

"Well, we shouldn't worry too much of it. We've arrived in our location in finding the Orion Constellation Bracelet, Eden." Aria commented.

Eden and Aria have arrived in Arabah.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?  
**


	6. Pride and Honor!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the sixth chapter to Saint Seiya Omega: Exceed. Eden and Aria have entered territory ground of Arabah. Where they must find the Orion Constellation Bracelet. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Pride and Honor! Over the Limit!

* * *

Eden began to help Aria off of the camel as the two began to enter the Arabian territory of Arabah.

"This place is really amazing." Aria commented.

Eden nodded his head as he clutched Aria's hand really tightly.

"Yes. It is." Eden said.

Eden and Aria immediately smiled at one another.

"We have about 160 hours left." Eden commented.

Aria began to nod her head.

"160 hours. That will give us enough time before Al-Quam awakens." Aria said.

Eden immediately agreed with his childhood friend and girlfriend.

"So, we have to do whatever we can to prevent that catastrophe from happening." Eden commented.

Aria began to warmly smile at Eden.

"That's right. We have to, Eden." Aria said.

Eden and Aria began to take a seat within the sacred grounds of Arabah.

Eden felt that something was troubling Aria.

"What's wrong, Aria?" Eden asked.

Aria wasn't sure exactly.

"It's just that will everything will be alright after we deal with this new growing threat?" Aria asked.

Eden began to smile as he reassured Aria.

"It will be, Aria." Eden replied.

Aria began to warmly smile at Eden.

"I better get you something to drink, Aria. You look really fragile right now." Eden commented.

Aria nodded her head in agreement.

Eden then went to find some water for Aria.

While Eden had briefly left her, Aria had felt a very strong presence.

"With the fate of the Earth hanging in the balance, are you really worthy enough to become the next Athena?" A voice asked.

Aria became rather confused.

"W-who said that?" Aria asked.

The Ifrit of wind, Miera, then revealed herself to Aria.

* * *

Eden immediately found a jug of fresh water until he felt a deep trance.

"Aria is in danger." Eden thought.

Eden revealed his glove, which stored his Orion Superior Cloth.

Eden immediately donned his Cloth.

Eden rushed to Aria's side.

"Are you alright, Aria?" Eden asked.

Aria began to weakly nod her head.

"I'm alright, Eden. Really I am." Aria replied.

Eden smiled warmly at his girlfriend.

Eden then turned to Miera.

Miera began to grin in a sneaky way.

"Who are you?" Eden asked.

Miera began to lick her tongue.

"One of the Ifrits that are serving Al-Quam-sama." Miera replied.

Miera deeply grinned.

"Miera." Miera commented, introducing herself to Eden.

Eden was not impressed at all.

"You dare try to hurt Aria?" Eden asked.

Eden had a deadly look on his face. Whenever anyone tries to hurt Aria, that's where Eden goes into a whole other level.

"You won't be forgiven." Eden warned.

Miera had thought otherwise.

"Well then, I guess I should hurt you in front of your girlfriend." Miera commented.

Aria became rather shocked.

"Try me." Eden said.

Miera immediately thought of this as a challenge.

Miera tried to attack Eden.

However, Eden was one step ahead.

Miera then gritted her teeth.

"Then, eat this for size!" Miera hollered.

Miera began to synchronize a large beam of heavy wind.

\- Fleece Heira! – Miera hollered.

Meira launched the wind beam at Eden.

However, Eden had reflected it towards another direction.

"I will protect Aria. Putting my life on the line." Eden commented.

As always, Aria deeply admired Eden's selflessness as she calls forth her staff.

Aria then rose up her staff, giving Eden the edge that he needs.

Eden began to concentrate on his Cosmo.

"Rumble, my Cosmo." Eden said.

Eden then tapped onto the power of Ryusei.

Eden directly charged at Miera.

\- Orion's Devastation! – Eden hollered.

Eden unleashed his ultimate attack on Miera.

Miera was down on her luck.

"You Bronze Saints are getting more and more annoying." Miera explained.

Miera then vanished.

* * *

After Miera had left, Aria had some doubts of her own

"But, is what she is saying is right? What if Earth will fall into pure chaos if one mistake is made? Am I really suitable to become Saori-san's successor as Athena?" Aria thought.

Eden then helped out Aria.

Aria then sensed Eden's Orion Constellation Bracelet nearby.

"The Orion Constellation Bracelet is really close by, Eden." Aria explained.

Then, the duo spotted a little girl with a purple bandana observing them.

"Are you lost, little girl?" Eden asked.

The little girl became somewhat frightened.

Eden immediately smiled at the girl.

Aria then walked up to the girl.

"What's your name?" Aria asked.

The girl was still frightened, but began to work on her courage.

"R-Reina." Reina replied, introducing herself to Eden and Aria.

Aria then placed her hand onto Reina's medium green hair.

"Do you know where the temple is, Reina?" Aria asked.

Reina nodded her head.

Reina then led Eden and Aria towards the Arabah sacred temple.

"Thank you, Reina." Eden said.

Reina began to blush as her burgundy eyes widen a bit.

"You're welcome..." Reina said.

Eden and Aria then walked towards the inside of the temple.

* * *

Eden and Aria began to explore the deep parts of the temple. Until they had found the encrypting of the Orion.

Eden then placed his hand onto the encrypting.

The encrypting began to briefly glow.

The Orion Constellation Bracelet has appeared instantly.

Eden immediately clutched the Orion Constellation Bracelet onto his hands.

"We have retrieved the Orion Constellation Bracelet." Aria commented.

Eden nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

Eden and Aria headed back outside. Meeting back with Reina.

Then, out of the blue, Selene then surprised Eden and Aria. Coming behind them.

"Surprise!" Selene hollered.

Aria immediately smiled at Selene.

"It's really nice to see you again, Selene." Aria said.

Eden then put Selene onto the ground.

"Selene, you can't be travelling by yourself. You could get hurt." Eden warned.

Selene began to pout.

"I'm a big girl, Eden! I can handle myself!" Selene hollered.

Selene began to grin.

"Plus, I wanted to see you, Aria, Kouga, Raki and the others again!" Selene hollered.

Eden had felt that was the case.

Selene then approached Reina.

"Hello!" Selene hollered.

Reina became rather frightened as she hid behind Aria.

"Quite the shy girl. I'm sure we'll become friends once I served some tea to everyone." Selene commented.

Aria instantly agreed as she patted onto Reina's head.

"We're going to Dubai to meet up with Kouga and the others. Do you want to come with us, Selene?" Eden asked.

Selene became rather happy.

"Of course I want to come along, Eden!" Selene replied.

Aria then turned to Reina.

"You can come along with us too, Reina." Aria commented.

Reina began to blush.

"I-I can?" Reina asked.

Aria nodded her head.

Therefore, Eden and Aria, now accompanied by Selene and Reina, headed their way towards Dubai.

Aria silently felt unsure about being the next Athena if one mere mistake commences if Earth is failed to be protected.

Aria began to wonder if she might become a burden to her brother, Eden, Yuna and the others.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?  
**


	7. Will of the Ninja!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the seventh chapter to Saint Seiya Omega: Exceed. Having already attained his Wolf Constellation Bracelet in Hadhramaunt, Haruto must figured out on how to used this new accessory that he is not used to. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Will of the Ninja! Unbreakable Drive!

* * *

Haruto was walking through the streets of Hadhramaunt.

Haruto has already gotten a hold of his Wolf Constellation Bracelet.

"I guess that is one way to get a Constellation Bracelet." Haruto commented, adjusting his glasses.

* * *

Through a flashback, Haruto had gotten his Wolf Constellation Bracelet within a shinobi jug.

* * *

Haruto grew quiet upon glancing at his bracelet firsthand.

"Now, I just need to figure it out on how this used this contraction." Haruto thought.

Haruto began to notice a stone tablet.

"What's this?"Haruto asked.

Haruto began to examine on what appears to be about the Ifrits.

"The creatures known as the Ifrits are the deadliest kind of Djinns. They are vicious and will destroy anything that comes their way." Haruto commented, reading through the text.

Haruto then advanced towards the next paragraph.

"Separately, they are invincible in strength. But, when fused together, they become the really ultimate source of destruction itself." Haruto said, reading the second paragraph.

That last sentence absolutely caught Haruto's attention.

"They formed to be become the ultimate source of darkness itself?" Haruto asked.

Haruto then knew on what he must do now.

"I must give out this strong information to Kouga and the others." Haruto thought.

Then, Haruto had a rather deadlier presence.

Haruto went to find the source deep where the civilians are safe from harm.

It was Eizua.

"Well, well. Look on what the cat dropped. Another lowly human." Eizua commented.

Haruto began to adjust his glasses.

"I can assure you, I am not just another lowly human. I am a Saint of Athena. As well as a ninja." Haruto explained.

Haruto revealed his Wolf Superior Clothstone in one of his ears as an earring.

* * *

Haruto's Wolf Superior Clothstone began to twirl around as it faded away into the galaxies.

The star began to form the constellation of the Wolf.

Haruto began to brace himself.

Haruto immediately donned his Cloth.

Haruto began to do movements of the ninja.

Haruto was ready for battle.

* * *

Haruto and Eizua clashed with each other by using their respective styles of the earth.

A heated barrier had broken.

Both Haruto and Eizua emerged fine.

"You're not so bad, Ninja boy." Eizua commented.

Haruto causally smirked.

"Going to say the same about you." Haruto said.

Haruto began to undergo into the power of Ryusei.

Haruto and Eizua engaged into a very heated clash. Eizua had given Haruto the upper hand afterwards.

The enormous energy began to fade away from Haruto's body afterwards.

Eizua began to smirk in a pleasing manner.

"Give up?" Eizua asked.

Haruto had felt otherwise.

"Cloth off." Haruto said.

Haruto then de-equipped out of his Cloth as it went back inside of his Wolf Superior Clothstone.

Haruto then looked up his Wolf Constellation Bracelet.

"It's time for a new strategy." Haruto commented.

* * *

The Wolf Constellation Bracelet began to blink rapidly.

Several images of the Wolf began to appear beneath Haruto's presence.

Haruto then rose up his hand.

"Now, come along, Wolf!" Haruto hollered.

A surge had resonated as Haruto and the wolf became one with one another.

\- Engage! Constellation Overdrive! – The background voice hollered.

Haruto immediately donned onto his new Cloth. The Mystic Cloths that is.

Haruto immediately engaged in heavy-duty ninja movements.

Haruto was ready for battle once more.

\- Ready: Bronze Saint- Wolf! - The background voice hollered.

* * *

Haruto became rather impressed with the styling and very flashing features of the Mystic Cloth.

"Amazing…" Haruto commented.

Eizua gritted his teeth.

"All of it will be the same." Eizua said.

Eizua went to charged directly at Haruto.

However, Haruto began to dodge with ease as he began to realize the Cloth was doing movements of its own.

Using the advantage of the Mystic Cloth at will, Haruto began to generate energy force fields.

Haruto began to stand on his own ground.

"So, this is the power of the Mystic Cloth?" Haruto asked.

Haruto immediately turned his head towards Eizua.

"Better say goodnight." Haruto commented.

Haruto began to performed many movements of the ninja.

Haruto began to concentrate on his Cosmo.

"Howl, my Cosmo!" Haruto hollered.

Haruto immediately unleashed his fury as a ninja.

\- Dead Howling! – Haruto hollered.

Haruto began to unleash his ultimate attack at Eizua.

Eizua definitely felt through the pain.

"Impressive." Eizua commented.

Eizua then took his leave.

* * *

Haruto then de-equipped from the new assortment he received as he returned to his casual clothes.

"If I am right, there are more to those creatures than meets the eye. And that of a greater fate is dreading upon all nine of us as well as the majority of Earth." Haruto thought.

Haruto began to dust himself as he immediately advanced forward to Dubai. Where his friends are surely waiting for him.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	8. Gamble or Death!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the eighth chapter to Saint Seiya Omega: Exceed. Having rendezvous in Sharjah, Sachi begins to do of the unthinkable in using her black lamp by unleashing a powerful ray of evil and putting her and Ryuho's lives on the line. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Gamble or Death! A Shocking Risk!

* * *

On their way towards Dubai, Ryuho and Sachi had made a pit-stop within the closest territory, Sharjah.

Sachi began to look towards the sign, revealing the name in the process.

"Sharjah?" Sachi asked.

Sachi turned to Ryuho.

"I can tell that we're not behind on getting to Dubai, Ryuho-kun." Sachi commented.

Ryuho nodded his head in agreement.

"You're right, Sachi-san. We should at the very least, advanced through here first." Ryuho explained.

Sachi nodded her head.

Therefore, Ryuho and Sachi began to advance through the Burroughs of Sharjah.

Sachi began to slowly gaze into her mysterious lamp.

Sachi, on the other hand, became rather tempted on what she might do with the lamp.

Ryuho immediately looked on as he was worried about Sachi.

Ryuho and Sachi then sat within a bench by the market.

"The weather is really amazing. Especially when there is about 150 hours left before chaos emerges." Sachi commented.

Ryuho began to put his attention onto Sachi.

"Sachi-san." Ryuho said.

Sachi began to slightly blush once Ryuho had called her name.

"Yes, Ryuho-kun?" Sachi asked, blushing.

Ryuho began to slightly blush.

"You know when I said that if there was anything that was bothering you, you could count on me to give support if needed?" Ryuho asked.

Sachi remembered that promise too well.

"For sure I haven't forgotten about that oath yet, Ryuho-kun." Sachi replied.

Ryuho immediately smiled once Sachi hadn't forgotten one bit.

"Is there anything wrong, Sachi-san?" Ryuho asked.

Sachi began to tremble, but smile regardless.

"Everything is alright with me, Ryuho-kun. I can assure you of that." Sachi replied.

Sachi began to sheepishly grinned, knowing that she may had just lied to Ryuho.

Ryuho smiled regardless.

"I'm going to get us some juice." Ryuho commented.

Sachi nodded her head.

"Please do. I feel the need for some orange juice." Sachi said.

Ryuho then left Sachi's side to get the both of them some orange juice.

* * *

Once Ryuho had left, Sachi took out her lamp from her hoodie pocket.

"Alright. Time to make a bit of miracles happen." Sachi commented.

Sachi began to check if the coast is clear.

Ryuho was secretly observing Sachi from a nearby basket, with the two bottles of orange juice in his hand.

"Sachi-san…Please reconsidered of the whole thing through." Ryuho thought.

Sachi then made up her mind as she began to rub onto the black lamp.

"Rub. Rub with my life on the line." Sachi said, rubbing into the lamp.

Then, smoke began to arise as it takes the form of a Shaytaan, which shocked Sachi.

Ryuho became rather shocked as well.

"So, little girl. What brought you to release me from my lamp?" Maazra asked.

Sachi began to cough onto her throat.

"The reason is I am in a bit of a pinch actually." Sachi replied.

Ryuho continued to look on.

Sachi became rather firm.

"I want to bring back my dead mother and little brother." Sachi confirmed.

Ryuho became surprised on what Sachi's wish was.

"There could be a price to that." Maazra explained.

Sachi became curious.

"And that is?" Sachi asked.

Maazra then pointed to Ryuho's location as he had scented him.

"If you kill that weak boy first." Maazra replied.

Sachi became rather shocked on what Maazra wanted from her.

"K-kill Ryuho-kun...?" Sachi asked.

Maazra then nodded his head.

"Do it and you'll get back your fallen family." Maazra replied.

Sachi immediately knew that killing one of her friends, especially the most closest to her would not bring her family back from the dead at all.

"If you think that killing my friend will bring back my family, you sure are wrong." Sachi commented.

Sachi had made up her mind as Ryuho looked on with outstanding admiration.

"Sachi-san…" Ryuho thought.

Sachi began to glare at Maazra with a serious death glare.

"Ryuho-kun did try to warn me about this lamp's power. I won't do it. I won't kill Ryuho-kun. I am not stupid enough to go through with it. So consider your offer terminated by yours truly." Sachi explained.

Maazra then gritted, knowing that Sachi had just refused his offer.

"You sure are the stubborn type. I guess that is one of your greatest traits as well as having a great sense of humor." Maazra commented.

Maazra became deadly.

"If you won't do it, then I will." Maazra confirmed.

Sachi then became rather shocked.

Ryuho then came out of his hiding spot.

"Sachi-san!" Ryuho hollered.

Sachi then turned to Ryuho.

"No! Stay back, Ryuho-kun!" Sachi hollered.

However, it was too late.

Maazra had already begun the process in taking control of Sachi's body.

A shock wave began to blow Ryuho away as a result.

Sachi collapsed afterwards.

Ryuho then ran up to Sachi.

"Sachi-san!" Ryuho hollered.

Ryuho began to feel Sachi's pulse.

"Are you alright, Sachi-san?" Ryuho asked.

An evil chuckle began to emerge afterwards.

"Sachi-san?" Ryuho asked.

Sachi began to push Ryuho from her grasp.

"You sure are naïve for a weak boy." Maazra said, speaking through Sachi.

Ryuho began to realize of the outcome.

The controlled Sachi began to snicker as she gazed at her Constellation Bracelet.

"Let's see on what this puppy can do." Maazra said, speaking through Sachi.

* * *

Sachi's Apus Constellation Bracelet began to blink rapidly.

Several images of the Apus have appeared beneath Sachi's presence.

Sachi began to heavily grin as she arose her hand.

"It's Showtime, Apus!" The controlled Sachi hollered.

A surge has resonated as Sachi and the Apus became one with one another.

-Engage! Constellation Overdrive! – The background voice hollered.

Sachi immediately donned her new Cloth.

Sachi began to feel the flow with her graceful movements.

The controlled Sachi was ready for battle.

\- Ready: Bronze Saint- Apus! – The background voice hollered.

* * *

The controlled Sachi began to mercifully attacked Ryuho.

Ryuho began to dodge Sachi's movements with ease.

"Sachi-san! If you could hear me, break free, Sachi-san!" Ryuho hollered.

The controlled Sachi began to snicker.

"Your friend is long gone. She can't hear you." Maazra said, speaking through Sachi.

The controlled Sachi then attack Ryuho once more.

"Then, I'll find a way to bring her back." Ryuho commented.

* * *

Ryuho's Dragon Constellation Bracelet began to blink rapidly.

Images of the Dragon began to appear beneath Ryuho's presence.

Ryuho then arose his hand.

"Let's fight together, Dragon!" Ryuho hollered.

A surge has resonated as Ryuho and the Dragon became one with one another.

-Engage! Constellation Overdrive! – The background voice hollered.

Ryuho immediately donned his new Cloth.

Ryuho began to do some movements within the ancient art of Rozan.

Ryuho was ready for battle.

-Ready: Bronze Saint – Dragon! – The background voice hollered.

* * *

Ryuho became rather amazed with his new Cloth.

"Incredible." Ryuho commented.

Ryuho then sensed the upcoming assault of the controlled Sachi as he was one step ahead of her.

Ryuho began to generate many spheres to strike at the controlled Sachi.

"This is the power of the Mystic Cloth?" Ryuho asked.

The controlled Sachi began to smirk.

"Lucky shot." Maazra commented, speaking through Sachi.

The controlled Sachi began to charge at Ryuho once more.

However, a flash had appeared. Hitting the controlled Sachi in the process.

It was Integra, entering the battlefield.

Ryuho was quite surprised to see Integra.

"I-Integra-san?" Ryuho asked.

Integra then smiled at Ryuho.

"It's great to see you, Ryuho." Integra replied.

Integra became rather still.

"It looks like Sachi-chan is in a tight pinch." Integra commented.

Ryuho nodded in agreement.

"I think you should give her a little splash. If you know what I mean." Integra explained.

Ryuho immediately caught on what Integra was referring to.

Ryuho then summoned a wave barrier to pauperize the controlled Sachi.

Ryuho immediately felt bad about hurting Sachi like that.

"The Sachi-san I know wouldn't give up so easily until the very end. She will always find a way to strike back with strong optimism and courage." Ryuho explained.

The controlled Sachi began to snicker.

"Well, you should know that this is the end for you." Maazra said, speaking through Sachi.

Maazra began to use Sachi's right arm to attack. Until he was stopped in his own tracks.

"What?" Maazra asked.

Ryuho and Integra began to realize it.

"Sachi-san." Ryuho said.

Maazra couldn't seize control of Sachi.

"Your art of puppetry is over." Sachi's voice commented, speaking through Maazra.

* * *

In a deep conscience void, Maazra found himself face-to-face with the real Sachi.

"You miscalculated by the way." Sachi commented.

Maazra became rather curious.

"Even though I had lost my biological family; I managed to found a new one with the friends that I hold dear to my heart a year ago." Sachi explained.

Sachi began to smile to herself.

"In retrospect, I had gained four older brothers. As well as two older sisters. I even gained a younger sister. But most of all, the best friend that a girl could asked for." Sachi commented.

Sachi felt really grateful of meeting her friends, who she immediately saw as her new family.

"Sachi. You had grown up to be the one who inspires others. I am really proud of you." Sachi's mother said.

Sachi briefly saw her dead mother and brother.

"Sis, you're really amazing." Gavin said.

Sachi then emerged into tears.

"Mom. Gavin." Sachi said.

Sachi's family then vanished.

Sachi then emerged with strong confidence as she began to awaking her Seventh Sense.

"You should know this, if you messed with my family; you'll be answering to me." Sachi warned.

Sachi began to concentrate on her Cosmo.

"Ascend, my Cosmo!" Sachi hollered.

Sachi then leaped into the air.

\- Apus Rising Heavenly Strike! – Sachi hollered.

Sachi began to used her newly surfaced technique as well as the extraordinary power of the Apus to give Maazra a heavily punch full of energy of strength.

Maazra immediately felt though Sachi's immense courage.

* * *

Sachi had regained full control of her body.

"Sachi-san. Are you okay? Are you the real you?" Ryuho asked.

Sachi nodded her head.

"But to make sure…" Sachi replied.

Sachi then smashed the black lamp into many pieces.

"That will make sure he won't come back." Sachi declared.

Ryuho and Sachi immediately smiled at each other.

* * *

Afterwards, Ryuho and Sachi had some alone time together.

"Ryuho-kun, I am so sorry about all of this. If I had just told you on what were my intentions to do with the lamp, none of this wouldn't happen." Sachi commented.

Ryuho just smiled at Sachi.

"You are not to blame, Sachi-san. Accidents tend to happen sometimes." Ryuho said.

Sachi began to blush.

"Yeah. They do." Sachi commented.

Ryuho began to slightly blush.

"Hey, Sachi-san..." Ryuho said.

Sachi knew on what Ryuho was going to say.

"I know, I know. That was really stupid and reckless of me. I had let my curiosity got the worst in me by putting you in harm's way..." Sachi said.

In hindsight, Ryuho was going to say the very opposite.

"Actually, I was going to say that we never did talk about that that amazing kiss that we had after Venus' defeat, have we?" Ryuho asked.

Sachi began to blush in major embarrassment.

"I mean, did you want to initiate? It was crazy of me to do what I..." Sachi commented.

Then, Ryuho silenced Sachi by giving her a kiss of his own.

Sachi was caught in surprised mode by Ryuho's sudden movement. Regardless, she simply decided to go with the flow.

Ryuho and Sachi gracefully smiled at one another, knowing right away that had never felt this way about anyone before.

"Try not to be less reckless and more straightforward like you have always been, Sachi-san." Ryuho said.

Sachi immediately smiled to that.

"Ditto to you too, Ryuho-kun. And always stay you." Sachi commented.

Ryuho and Sachi then turned to Integra.

"How did you know we were here, Integra-san?" Ryuho asked.

Sachi agreed with Ryuho's question.

"Yeah, how did you, Integra-san?" Sachi asked.

Integra began to smile.

"Saori-san rendezvous the locations of where you and your friends were at. I guess that explains Sonia immediately knew where Souma and Emma-chan had gone off to. Saori-san also mentioned that we must be on guard when it comes to facing the forces of Al-Quam." Integra replied.

* * *

There was a flashback of Saori talking to her many Saints on what they're about to go up against with.

" _We have to be on guard no matter what of the cost. Kouga and Aria's lives are at stake._ " Saori explained, in a flashback.

* * *

Ryuho and Sachi began to become worried for their friends.

"Kouga-kun..." Ryuho said.

"Aria." Sachi said.

Integra then though of something.

"The quickest way to Dubai is by walking." Integra explained.

Ryuho and Sachi nodded their heads at one another.

"I'll catch up with you guys." Integra commented.

Ryuho and Sachi had immediately taken Integra's words to heart.

"Thank you again, Integra-san!" Sachi hollered.

Ryuho put his hand on Sachi's shoulder.

"Let's go, Sachi-san." Ryuho said.

Sachi began to sharply grin.

"Right, Ryuho-kun!" Sachi hollered.

Therefore, Ryuho and Sachi then took their leave in heading towards Dubai next.

Integra then looked upon the clouds.

"We have to be on our guard, alright. We, as Saints, should know that we can't go around careless about the situation at hand." Integra thought.

The flows of reckoning began to appear before itself.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	9. Unyielding Hearts!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the ninth chapter to Saint Seiya Omega: Exceed. While at Yemen, Emma and Sonia must somehow put aside their open shared of differences in order to tackle a common threat. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Unyielding Hearts! Pure and Unjustified!

* * *

The trio of Souma, Emma and Sonia had arrived in Yemen, the southern end of the Arabian Peninsula.

"Yemen, huh?" Souma asked.

Sonia sharply glared at Souma.

"I swear to god, if you asked for some food; I will underhand you." Sonia commented.

Souma became unparsed.

"And still scary as ever." Souma said.

Emma secretly agreed with Souma.

"I'll say." Emma said.

Sonia began to push her buttons with Emma.

"Watch it, twerp!" Sonia hollered.

Emma began to snarl back.

"You're going to make me, Madame Temper?" Emma asked.

Emma and Sonia instantly growled at each other.

Souma, having a short attention span, was truly clueless about Sonia and Emma's rather hostile behavior towards one another.

Souma went to explored around Yemen while Emma and Sonia resumed their rivalry in gaining Souma's affection.

* * *

Souma was eating some delicious food while Emma and Sonia had looked on at a clear distance.

"That dumbass does not know on he is getting himself into." Sonia commented.

Emma began to sip onto her water.

"Surely, you can't accept the outcome." Emma said.

Sonia then growled her teeth.

"What are you going about, little fox?" Sonia asked.

Emma knew the rivalry between herself and Sonia for Souma's affection will go on a very high note much sooner than anticipated.

Emma began to go for another sip of her water.

"I mean, the way that I actually see it, you are not a good fit for Souma's taste. What he needs is a little flare of fire. And it turns out; I have that kind of fire to suit him." Emma replied.

Sonia, on the other hand, felt otherwise, knowing that Souma will never date someone who is much younger than he is, let alone a young thirteen-year old like Emma.

"You think Lionet will ever conceal himself with a young girl such as yourself? Someone who is three years younger than he is? Someone who is very timid and has low self-confidence in herself?" Sonia asked.

Emma became rather ticked off.

"He has an actual name! And it's Souma-san!" Emma hollered.

Emma and Sonia viciously growled at one another.

"I'm well aware of his name, thank you very much!" Sonia hollered.

Emma then became rather sly.

"You almost committed suicide two years ago! How was that working out for you?" Emma asked.

Sonia became rather stunned.

"How did you know that I ended up dying?" Sonia asked.

Emma began to cross her arms in a pleasing manner.

"Souma-san told me. Souma-san tells me everything." Emma replied.

Of course, Sonia began to put a pouty face.

"Tell me, what makes you so deeply interested in Lionet?" Sonia asked.

Emma began to blush as she began to look upon Souma.

"W-well, he is amazing, incredible and always full of surprises. He's basically the best teacher that someone like me could have." Emma replied.

Sonia began to scoff on that whole aspect in which Emma was going for.

"So this teacher-protégé relationship that you have with Lionet is mostly based on you being enamored with him like a hopeless puppy?" Sonia asked.

Emma hadn't put much thought into it, since that was the actual case.

"N-no! It's that just strong admiration that I have for him!" Emma replied.

Sonia then smirked.

"Keep telling yourself that. You'll never be fit for Lionet. As you can see, Lionet and I have a long history with one another." Sonia commented.

Emma became rather tuned out.

"One that involves killing his father. Prompting him to go on a revenge spree. And plus, we don't know that for sure. It all depends on Souma-san's choice after all." Emma commented.

Then, Sonia heard something.

"W-what's wrong? No further insults on who is the better woman for Souma-san?" Emma asked.

Sonia then donned her Scorpio Cloth.

"Something's coming." Sonia replied.

Emma could immediately felt something as Sonia was not kidding at all.

Something did appear within the blink of eye in the form of a Shaytaan of pride. And one made of Aether.

The civilians began to run in fear.

"Well, you humans wasted no time in coming to me." Suukei explained.

Sonia then charged at will against Suukei. However, Suukei immediately threw Sonia off her groove.

Suukei then attacked Emma as well.

Emma tried to get up back on her feet.

"Little fox. You best not get in my way." Sonia commented, in a cold manner.

Emma became rather irritated.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Emma asked.

Sonia began to bounce back in striking at Suukei.

Suukei then smacked Sonia hardcore.

After hearing all of the commotion, Souma managed to catch Sonia's fall within a flash.

"You just can't get away from getting yourself into trouble, Sonia?" Souma asked.

Souma simply snickered.

Sonia rapidly blushed as she shoved Souma from out of her space.

"I could take care of myself, Lionet!" Sonia replied, being tsundere.

Souma became slightly ticked off.

"Is that really the thanks I am getting for saving your rear end?" Souma asked.

Souma then turned his attention to Emma.

"Are you alright, squirt?" Souma asked.

Emma nodded her head.

Souma took a glance at his Lionet Constellation Bracelet.

"How about we try these toys out for a major spin?" Souma asked.

Emma nodded in agreement.

"Great idea, Souma-san!" Emma replied.

Souma sharply grinned at Emma.

* * *

Souma's Lionet Constellation Bracelet and Emma's Vulpecula Constellation Bracelet began to blink rapidly.

Images of the Lion and Fox have respectively appeared instantly beneath both Souma and Emma's presences.

Souma and Emma then rose up their hands into the air at the same time.

"Let's go for it, Lionet!" Souma hollered.

"Guide me to your courage, Vulpecula!" Emma hollered.

A surge has resonated as Souma and the Lion as well as Emma and the Fox became one with one another.

-Engage! Constellation Overdrive! – The background voice hollered.

Souma and Emma then donned their new Cloths.

Souma began to engage like a lion while Emma performed rather sly moves of the fox.

Souma and Emma were ready for battle.

\- Ready: Bronze Saint- Lionet! – The background voice hollered.

\- Ready: Bronze Saint- Vulpecula! – The background voice continued.

* * *

Souma became rather impressed with his new predicament.

"Very awesome." Souma commented.

Emma was impressed as well.

"So, this is the Mystic Cloth?" Souma asked.

Emma felt hers was a bit on the tight side.

"M-mine's is a little tight." Emma confessed.

Souma and Emma turned their attention towards Suukei.

"Let's kick his ass, Emma!" Souma hollered.

Emma nodded her head.

Souma began to take the first move with Emma following on afterwards.

Souma then created a dagger of fire to strike at Suukei.

Suukei then made an attack of his own.

Emma began to create a heavy firewall against Suukei.

Suukei immediately pawned Emma to the ground.

Suukei then turned his attention towards Sonia.

"And, that leaves one." Suukei commented.

Suukei then synchronized a beam of aether.

Souma immediately noticed on what Suukei was going to do.

"Sonia!" Souma hollered.

Souma began to intervene as he was caught into the crossfire.

"Lionet!" Sonia hollered.

Emma immediately felt a deep trance.

"S-Souma-san..." Emma said.

Emma tried to stand up once more.

Suukei then noticed Emma's structure.

"I thought that I was done with you, little girl." Suukei commented.

Emma began to clutch her hands.

"Two sets of hits won't bring me down so easily." Emma assured.

Emma then went into high gear by engaging into a very heated battle with Suukei.

Suukei used a very deadly tactic on Emma. However, the young girl was one step further with her own move sets.

"No matter how many punches and attacks or even tough trials come at me, I will always be back up! Always ready to try again!" Emma hollered.

A heavy flow began to breathe through Emma.

"That power that she's getting..." Sonia commented.

Souma then snickered.

"It's no doubt that it's the power of the Seventh Sense." Souma said.

Emma began to tap into this new feeling that she is having. As well as concentrating on her Cosmo.

"Swift, my Cosmo." Emma said.

Emma began to charge at Suukei while clutching her hands.

\- Vulpecula Flashing Strike! – Emma hollered.

Emma began to throw two small beams by combining into one gigantic beam of destruction to strike at Suukei.

Suukei received a lot of damage.

"Rather surprising. A human managed to put a scratch on me." Suukei commented.

Suukei then vanished.

* * *

"Are you alright, Souma-san?" Emma asked.

Souma then patted on Emma's head, which made her blushed.

"I'm good. That was an epic performance you had pulled there, Emma." Souma replied.

Emma began to deeply blush after Souma had praised her.

Souma then turned to Sonia.

"You're not hurt, am I right, Sonia?" Souma asked.

Sonia became rather tsundere.

"Not like that I needed the assistance, but..." Sonia replied.

Sonia then grabbed Souma by the shirt as she gave him a kiss of deadly venom.

Souma and Emma were both caught off-guard by Sonia's gesture.

Sonia then let go.

Souma was strongly struck into deep space.

"What was that for?" Souma asked.

Sonia then slightly turned away.

"For saving my rear end. But, don't think that **THIS** changes anything." Sonia replied.

Souma had felt otherwise.

"Yeah, it definitely meant something to me." Souma commented.

Souma then turned to Emma.

"How many hours do we have left, Emma?" Souma asked.

Emma quickly checked into her pocket timer.

"About 143 hours left, Souma-san." Emma replied.

Souma began to sharply to sharply grin.

Souma then went to check the map on the fastest way to get to Dubai as Emma had look on in a loving manner.

Sonia then proceeded in giving Emma the middle finger after doing what she had did.

Emma became rather ticked off.

" _Y-you scary bitch! This is not over_!" Emma's inner self hollered.

* * *

Afterwards, the trio had reached to the sector port to Dubai.

"Alright! We're that close to Dubai!" Souma hollered.

Souma began to jam into some sweet tunes onto his MP3 player. And putting on his earphones in the process.

Emma and Sonia then growled at one another.

"Demon of Broodiness." Emma said.

Sonia then came up with an insult of her own.

"Unfit weakling." Sonia commented.

Emma and Sonia growled viciously at one another.

At a clear distance, Ryuho and Sachi could see Souma, Emma and Sonia.

"Wonder what happened here. By that, with Emma-chan and Sonia-san wanting to strangle each other's throats, I mean." Sachi commented.

Ryuho nodded in agreement as he had a sweat on his face.

"Anyway, let's go see them, Sachi-san." Ryuho said.

Ryuho and Sachi immediately ran to Souma, Emma and Sonia.

"Souma! Emma-chan!" Ryuho hollered, waving to Souma and Emma.

Souma then lower down the volume of his MP3 player.

"Ryuho! Sachi!" Souma hollered, waving back to his friends.

Sonia was about to punch out Emma until the younger girl paid attention to her friends.

"It's good to see you again, Ryuho-san and Sachi-san." Emma said.

Ryuho and Emma nodded in agreement.

"Likewise, Emma-chan." Sachi said.

Sachi then took a peak of Souma and Emma's Constellation Bracelets.

"So I taken you both had gotten your bracelets?" Sachi asked.

Souma and Emma nodded their heads.

"With ease!" Souma replied, putting his arm on Emma's head.

Emma began to slightly blush.

Eden and Aria alongside Selene and Reina have arrived on the scene.

"See there, Reina? That's our friends." Selene commented.

Reina simply hid behind Selene.

Aria simply smiled at Reina.

Eden could easily see Souma pulling the moves on his sister.

Aria began to easily calmed Eden's tension down.

Eden began to walk to his older sister as he gave her a hug.

Sonia began to slightly blush.

"Sister." Eden said.

Sonia then returned the gesture.

"Hey, little brother. I'm glad that you and Aria are alright." Sonia commented.

Souma then approached Eden in a cheerful manner.

"Hey, Eden!" Souma hollered.

Eden then gave Souma a death glare.

Souma became frightened.

Sachi then gently jabbed onto Souma's chest.

"You better watch out, Souma-san. Eden-san is coming for you." Sachi warned.

Sachi then patted Reina.

"So you're the new friend of Selene?" Sachi asked.

Reina shyly nodded her head.

"Y-yes." Reina replied.

Sachi sharply grinned.

"I know what is like to be the new arrival within the group." Sachi commented.

Then, Haruto appeared out of nowhere, which startled almost everyone.

"H-Haruto-san." Emma said.

Haruto remained silent.

"I've gotten a hold of my Constellation Bracelet." Haruto commented.

That's where the others began to realize that half of the group is nearly complete.

"I guess that the only ones are not here yet are Kouga-kun and Yuna?" Ryuho asked.

The other Bronze Saints nodded their heads.

"In any case, let's continued on ahead and wait for them at Dubai." Aria replied.

Eden smiled at Aria's suggestion.

"Well said, Aria." Eden commented.

Therefore, the group continued to traverse towards the sector port to Dubai.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	10. Assortments Outbidding!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the tenth chapter to Saint Seiya Omega: Exceed. The Bronze Saints have reunited with one another in the grand central city of Dubai. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Assortments Outbidding! His Name is Waad!

* * *

Knowing that they must picked up the pace before Al-Quam awakens to unleashed terror upon Earth; Kouga and Yuna alongside Raki had finally reached to the sector port to Dubai.

And with only 143 hours to spare.

Kouga, Yuna and Raki began to take a small break before resuming back on foot.

While Yuna wasn't looking, Kouga began to take a glance at the mysterious shard that he found at the Arabian dessert.

Kouga was once again drawn to it.

Raki began to take noticed.

"Hey, Kouga! Whatcha got there?" Raki asked.

Kouga was startled a little bit by Raki's sudden appearance.

"Raki! You gave me a heart attack!" Kouga hollered.

Raki simply just snickered.

"It's just this shard that I had found in the temple earlier." Kouga said, showing Raki the shard.

Raki became rather fascinated.

"Ooh. Amazing." Raki said.

Kouga nodded in agreement.

"It is quite the wonder." Kouga commented.

Raki then thought of something.

"Shouldn't Yuna know that you have this shard on your position, Kouga?" Raki asked.

Kouga then rather distant once Raki had mentioned Yuna's name.

"Believe me that is the last thing that I wanted to do if Yuna knew I was keeping something from her." Kouga replied.

Yuna immediately waved to Kouga with a smile on her face. Kouga immediately waved back.

Kouga then turned to Raki.

"Raki. I need you to promise me something." Kouga said.

Raki became rather curious about Kouga's proposition.

"Sure, Kouga. Anything." Raki said.

Kouga began to slowly turn to Yuna and then back to Raki.

"I need you to promise me that you won't spill the beans about me having this shard to Yuna. I don't want her to be worried about me." Kouga explained.

Raki was not prepared for all of this at all.

"Got it? Promise me, Raki?" Kouga asked.

Raki then deeply grinned as she put her finger by her mouth.

"Hey, you could trust me, Kouga! My lips are completely sealed!" Raki replied.

Kouga instantly smiled, knowing that he has a great friend like Raki to openly trust with about his situation.

Yuna became increasingly worried about Kouga's well-being.

Saori was seen talking with Yuna through her orb.

"If anything that could be justified as wrong with Kouga's atmosphere, I want to you to keep a full tab eye on him, Yuna." Saori explained.

Yuna nodded her head.

"Right. I will do my best, Saori-san." Yuna said, speaking to Saori via her Smartphone.

Saori gracefully smiled at Yuna as she signed off.

Yuna then glared at Kouga in a worried state.

"Kouga." Yuna thought.

Kouga, Yuna and Raki resumed back on their feet in heading towards Dubai.

Raki was singing herself a small tune.

Not that far away, the young deity god, Wadd was watching the trio with a slight smile on his face.

* * *

After much walking across the entire hemisphere; Kouga, Yuna and Raki have finally arrived in the grand city of Dubai.

"We did it. We've finally made it." Yuna commented.

Kouga began to look around as he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. We're finally at the grand celestial city of Dubai." Kouga said.

Raki then spotted something familiar.

"Look! Look, guys! Over there! By the bleachers!" Raki hollered.

The other Bronze Saints alongside Aria, Sonia, Selene and Reina were casually waiting with Souma waving at a clear distance.

Kouga, Yuna and Raki then ran to their friends.

Kouga and Eden gave each other a very dynamic brofist. While, Souma cheerfully galloped on his best friend.

Yuna gracefully smiled at Aria, while Ryuho, Sachi and Emma joined in afterwards.

Raki then jumped onto Selene.

"Raki!" Selene hollered.

"Selene!" Raki hollered.

Raki and Selene gave each other a warm hug.

Raki then noticed Reina.

"Hey there!" Raki hollered, in a cheerful manner.

Reina became rather frightened as she hid behind Selene.

Selene then consulted Reina.

"Reina, this is my good friend, Raki." Selene said, introducing Reina to Raki.

Reina was still frightened.

"H-hello." Reina said.

Raki simply grinned.

"I have a great feeling that we're going to be really amazing friends. If you open up, of course." Raki commented.

Selene simply agreed with Raki's comment.

Souma became rather sly with Kouga and Yuna.

"You guys should take your sweet time getting here. What were you doing, having an intense love fest?" Souma asked.

Kouga became somewhat irritated by Souma's question.

"You should really shut your mouth, Souma. What we do is none of your business." Kouga replied.

Yuna simply giggled in response.

"He's got a point there." Yuna commented.

Souma began to become slightly cocky.

"I have been shipping the two of you even before you had actually admitted your feelings for one another and began to date one another. So, in some way, I deserved some credit for making all of this happened." Souma explained.

Kouga and Yuna hardly believed so.

"Contrary to what you think, Souma...the two of us **ACTUALLY** made that magic happened ourselves." Yuna commented.

Souma found that very hard to believe.

Aria began to give her twin brother a warm hug.

"We're just glad that you're here at last, Kouga. Both you and Yuna." Aria said.

Kouga became slightly grinned.

"Aria." Kouga said.

Yuna warmly placed her hand on Aria's head.

Emma began to gaze at Souma in a loving manner while engaging into another heated standoff with Sonia.

"Kouga-kun, there's something that you and Yuna should know about the Ifrits." Ryuho explained.

Kouga and Yuna became rather curious.

"Apparently, the Ifrits can fuse together into one deadly source of destruction itself." Eden explained.

Yuna became rather shocked.

"They formed into one deadly source of destruction itself?" Yuna asked.

Kouga became rather quiet.

The other Bronze Saints nodded their heads.

"Don't worry about a thing, Yuna-san. Haruto-san filled us in with the information that we needed to know." Sachi replied.

Then, Eden heard something.

"Eden?" Aria asked.

Eden then quietly shushed Aria.

The others then noticed the heavy tension.

Multiple spawns of darkness in the form of Azeirals have appeared in sight.

"Ah, crap." Sachi muttered.

Raki then bit onto her nail in a casually fashion.

"Guess this is the moment that we find a safe place." Raki commented.

Selene immediately agreed with Raki.

"You're absolutely right, Raki." Selene said.

Raki and Selene then took Reina's hand.

"Come with us, Reina. You'll be safe with us." Raki explained.

Reina then reluctantly nodded her head.

Therefore, the three younger children then went to safe place to take shelter.

"It looks like we some major work in store for us." Haruto commented, adjusting his glasses.

The other Bronze Saints nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm up for a beating that's for sure." Sonia commented.

Sonia then donned her Scorpio Cloth.

"Let's bring it to them and give a beating to their all-fours!" Kouga hollered.

* * *

The Pegasus, Lionet, Aquila, Dragon, Wolf, Orion, Apus and Vulpecula Constellation Bracelets began to blink rapidly.

Images of the Pegasus, Lion, Aquila, Dragon, Wolf, Orion, Apus and Fox have appeared beneath the presences of Kouga, Souma, Yuna, Ryuho, Haruto, Eden, Sachi and Emma.

Kouga and his friends began to arise their hands into the air.

"Let's go, Pegasus!" Kouga hollered.

"Fuel your flames, Lionet!" Souma hollered.

"I need your wisdom, Aquila." Yuna said.

"Let's fight together, Dragon!" Ryuho hollered.

"Howl with me, Wolf!" Haruto hollered.

"Come, Orion!" Eden hollered.

"It's Showtime, Apus!" Sachi hollered.

"We can do it, Vulpecula!" Emma hollered.

A surge had resonated at the eight Bronze Saints became one with their respective constellations.

-Engage! Constellation Overdrive! – The background voice hollered.

One by one, Kouga and company have donned their new Cloths.

Kouga and his friends began to engage in respective fighting movements.

One by one, Kouga and his friends landed into the ground.

The eight Bronze Saints were ready for battle.

-Ready: Bronze Saints! - The background voice hollered.

* * *

Kouga, Yuna and Eden became rather impressed by the Mystic Cloth.

"Really radical..." Kouga commented.

Yuna simply smiled in a graceful manner.

"So outstanding." Yuna commented.

Eden silently agreed.

* * *

Wadd and his pet snakes were watching the battle from up of a rooftop.

"Any second now and I think that they'll need our help." Waad explained.

Waad began to rub the heads of his two pet snakes in a soothing manner.

* * *

The Azaeirals then turned their attention towards the Bronze Saints. Particularly Yuna.

One of the Azaeirals then took charged at Yuna.

Yuna immediately dodged in the calling of strong endurance. She was even shocked on her jumps were higher than usual.

"A-amazing. Is this the power of the Mystic Cloth...?" Yuna thought.

Yuna then landed in a safe position.

Afterwards, the Azaeirals began to give the Bronze Saints, Aria and Sonia a rather heavy beating.

Two Azaeirals went charging at Souma.

However, Emma and Sonia protected him in the nick of time.

Souma thought that he was a goner.

Emma and Sonia reluctantly gave other a fist bump, knowing that they won't let anyone harmed Souma. Despite their established and rather heated rivalry.

Kouga went to protect his girlfriend from the out coming threats that were standing upon them.

"Get away from her, creeps!" Kouga hollered.

Kouga tried to move, but, he had the vivid thought of the mysterious shard in mind. Kouga was frozen is his own slate of thoughts.

Yuna immediately took noticed at Kouga's structure.

"Kouga? What's wrong?" Yuna thought.

Eden turned to Aria.

"Call forth the Athena Cloth, Aria." Eden said.

Aria nodded her head.

Aria then remembered something. Her own fears of being a burden as well as stepping up to become the next Athena after Saori.

Aria became rather afraid.

Eden took noticed at Aria's stance.

"Aria?" Eden asked.

Aria was still afraid.

"I...I..." Aria replied.

The Azaerials then attacked the core heart and soul of the Bronze Saints with will.

They then went after the Bronze Saints and Sonia afterwards.

Wadd then realized that it was time for some major action in his part.

"Okay then. Guess I waited long enough." Wadd admitted.

Wadd alongside his pet snakes leaped from the rooftop as he landed in front of the Bronze Saints.

"W-who in the hell are you?" Souma asked.

Wadd then simply shushed Souma.

"Please don't be so loud. You're scaring Mehta and Adela." Wadd replied.

Wadd then had a rather mischievous smile on his face as he looked upon the Azaerials.

"Prepare to meet your maker." Wadd replied.

Within a blink of an eye, Wadd began to give the Azaerials a run for their money by greatly weakening them.

The Bronze Saints, Aria and Sonia were greatly surprised.

"I think this chance calls for the grand finale. Right?" Wadd asked.

Kouga nodded as he knew on what Wadd was talking about.

Raki, Selene and Reina have reappeared on the scene afterwards.

The other eight Bronze Saints immediately let Kouga do his thing.

Kouga began to concentrate on his Cosmo.

"Shine, my Cosmo!" Kouga hollered.

Kouga began to leap into the air.

-Pegasus Ryusei Ken! – Kouga hollered.

Kouga unleashed his ultimate attack against the many fleet of Azaerials.

The three girls were watching in deep awe.

Wadd began to clap in pleasure.

" _Great performance_!" Wadd hollered.

Kouga then turned to Wadd.

"Thanks for the assist, um..." Kouga said.

Wadd then slowly halted Kouga.

"Wadd. Along with my snakes, Mehta and Adela." Wadd commented, introducing himself and his snakes to Kouga and company.

Sachi went to pet the snakes. However, Mehta had stopped Sachi within her grasp.

* * *

Raki, Selene and Reina engaged in a little commentary about the Bronze Saints.

"They're so amazing. Especially Kouga-san." Reina commented.

Raki nodded as she put her hand on Reina's shoulder.

"I know what you mean, Reina. I greatly admired all of them. Except for maybe Souma. He's an idiot and a real playboy just to give you a heads up." Raki commented.

Selene simply smiled.

"My personal favorite amongst the Bronze Saints is Eden. He's really noble, kind and brave." Selene commented.

Raki then thought of a great idea.

"Hey, hey! I was thinking, since all of us really admired Kouga, Yuna and the gang a whole lot except for maybe Souma; we can be like a..." Raki said.

Raki began to fumble a bit.

"Like a..." Raki said.

Selene then steps in for Raki.

"Like a trio who greatly supports them to the very end." Selene finished.

Raki then sharply grinned.

"Exactly!" Raki hollered.

Reina liked the sound of that.

"A trio..." Reina commented.

Raki, Selene and Reina immediately smiled at one another. Knowing that the three of them will become great friends.

* * *

The girls then ran to their older friends.

Kouga began to pat Raki on the head.

Yuna began to carefully eyed Kouga with a worried expression.

"Why did you froze before, Kouga? Is there something that you are not telling me?" Yuna asked.

Eden turned to Aria.

"Why didn't you bring out the Athena Cloth before, Aria?" Eden asked.

Aria didn't have the right words to say.

"I'm sorry, Eden. I'm sorry about hesitating." Aria replied.

Aria couldn't even look at Eden straight in the eye.

Eden became rather confused about Aria's apology. However, he put his hand on her shoulder. Giving her a warm smile.

Integra then appeared in front of the Bronze Saints, Aria, Sonia, Wadd and the three younger girls.

"Integra-san!" Ryuho and Sachi hollered in unison.

Integra nodded her head.

"Told you that I would catch up." Integra said.

Through a transporting grid, Saori, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, Kiki, Harbinger, Leo Mycenae and Ophiuchus Shaina have appeared.

"Saori-san!" Kouga hollered.

Saori gracefully smiled.

Shaina then went to tussled Kouga's hair.

"Looks like we're here in a good time." Shaina commented.

Saori then nodded her head.

"I believed so." Saori said.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	11. A Breaking Point!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the eleventh chapter to Saint Seiya Omega: Exceed. The Ifrits begin to their internal assault on Athena and her Saints, while a certain secret hits a crossroad between Kouga and Yuna's relationship. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 11: A Breaking Point! Collision Course!

* * *

Saori and her many Saints began to enjoyed some time around Dubai.

With the clock still ticking before Al-Quam emerges.

Yuna, Aria, Sachi, Emma, Raki, Selene and Reina decided to have some quality girl time.

They began to share some deep upbringings that had unwound recently. Starting with Emma's fair slate of her heated rivalry with Sonia.

Yuna began to giggle.

"Really? Sonia actually gave you the finger. Emma-chan?" Yuna asked.

Emma shyly nodded her head.

"Actually, I was kind of expecting that gesture from Sonia-san either way. Letting me know that she will be the one who wins Souma-san." Emma replied.

Sachi began to snicker.

"With a raunchy gesture like that, it's probably safe to say that Sonia-san is not going down without a fight!" Sachi hollered.

Aria nodded her head in agreement.

"That's for sure. In Sonia's case at the very least." Aria commented.

Raki then had a cheerful expression.

"So, what are you going to do with your problem, Emma?" Raki asked.

Emma became rather flustered.

"I-I don't know." Emma replied.

Sachi then intentionally put her foot down.

"I'll tell you on what you're going to do next, Emma-chan. We're going to make sure that you'll be the one who wins Souma-san's heart. While at the same time, overthrow Sonia-san at her own game." Sachi explained.

Yuna nodded her head.

"Sachi-chan is right, Emma-chan." Yuna said.

Yuna then looked upon on where Souma is by the marketplace with Kouga, Ryuho and Wadd.

"After all, that idiot does not know on what he is missing." Yuna commented.

Raki, Selene and Reina simply snickered at one another.

"The greatest challenge of love itself!" Raki, Selene and Reina hollered in unison.

Emma began to slightly blushed, knowing on how strongly her friends had felt about this.

* * *

Within a grand temple, Saori gathered her Saints to discuss a plan in motion regarding the Ifrits.

"If the Ifrits are going full-out with this war before Al-Quam arrives, we have to pull our A-game and do whatever we can to protect Earth at all cost." Shaina explained.

Seiya and the other Saints have instantly agreed.

"Better that than doing just about anything at this point." Harbinger commented.

Integra then became rather smug.

"Like saying better than breaking people's bones?" Integra asked.

Harbinger grew rather irritated with Integra.

Saori then got off her chair for a mere second as she began to walk off.

The other Saints began to take noticed.

"Saori-san?" Seiya asked.

Saori then give a sign to make the others not so worried.

"It's okay. I'm just taking a walk." Saori commented.

Saori then vanished.

"That probably means that Saori-san wants to chat with Kouga." Eden commented.

Sonia agreed with her younger brother.

"That's a safe bet." Sonia said.

Haruto began to adjust his glasses.

"Come to think of it; Kouga was out of place during our last fight with those four-legged creatures." Haruto pondered.

Eden agreed with Haruto.

"But, will he be alright?" Shun asked.

Eden and Haruto weren't too sure.

"Hopefully, it won't lead to something that could change Kouga's outlook on life itself." Shiryu explained.

Hyoga agreed with Shiryu.

"Or his case, do something stupid." Hyoga commented.

* * *

Yuna and the girls were seen laughing with one another.

Then, Saori approached them afterwards.

Yuna became rather confused.

"Saori-san?" Yuna asked.

Saori became rather quiet.

"Can I talk to you alone, Yuna?" Saori asked.

Aria became confused afterwards as Sachi decided to give the other girls the signal to leave momentarily.

Saori then sat down with Yuna afterwards.

"Had you noticed anything off with Kouga?" Saori asked.

Yuna nodded her head.

"From the get-go like you had mentioned, Saori-san. I noticed his structure during our fight with the four-legged creatures." Yuna replied.

Yuna became rather worried.

"It was like he was hiding something from me." Yuna confessed.

Saori began to wonder about that one fact.

"Hiding something?" Saori asked.

Yuna then nodded her head.

Saori then looked towards the marketplace, where Kouga was at. Eating some ice cream with Souma, Ryuho and Wadd.

"I'm going to confirmed it on the double." Saori commented.

Saori immediately went to the marketplace.

* * *

Wadd was seen feeding his pet snakes.

Kouga and Souma were looking on in a blank state.

"That is one weird guy." Souma commented.

Kouga quietly nodded his head.

"Yup." Kouga said.

Ryuho simply just had a sweat on his face as he sheepishly laughed.

Saori then approached the boys.

Kouga was mildly surprised to see Saori at the marketplace.

"Saori-san?" Kouga asked.

A moment of silence had erupted.

"Can I have a word with you, Kouga?" Saori asked.

Souma then jabbed Kouga.

"You're going to have a hissy fit from Saori-san!" Souma hollered.

Kouga simply just growled at Souma.

Souma, Ryuho and Wadd simply left Kouga and Saori in peace.

* * *

A robotic beetle was seen watching Wadd.

Izure began to grit his teeth.

"I guess that our creations couldn't outmatch the Bronze Saints. We'll take matters into our own hands." Izure commented.

* * *

Saori began to sit down with Kouga.

"So, how you been doing with your studies, Kouga?" Saori asked.

Kouga began to sheepishly laugh in embarrassment.

"To be honest, really terrible. Yuna has been trying to help me get my grades up for a while now." Kouga replied.

Saori simply just nodded her head.

"I'm sure that Yuna will bring out the very best in..." Saori said.

There, Saori began to felt a dark presence. She had felt the mysterious shard within Kouga's possession.

"It can't be..." Saori thought.

Kouga became rather confused.

"Saori-san?" Kouga asked.

Saori then shake her head.

"I-I'm alright." Saori replied.

Saori then stood and headed off in a hurry.

Saori then turned to Kouga.

"Whatever you have...please dispose of it for your own good, Kouga." Saori explained.

Saori then made her leave.

Kouga then reached for his pants pocket.

"Does Saori-san know that I have the shard...?" Kouga thought.

* * *

Saori then went back to where Yuna was.

"It seems that you were right to be worried, Yuna. Kouga has a dark shard in his possession." Saori confessed.

Yuna began to slightly widen in deep shock.

Saori then put her hand on Yuna's shoulder.

"I know it must be hard on you for having Kouga keeping something from you. You both are always willing to talk about the dire situations at hand." Saori commented.

Yuna was still sad regardless.

"But, I wanted to know was...why did he...?" Yuna asked.

Then, Yuna and Saori had a heard a dark vibe within the clouds.

Kouga had felt it as well.

* * *

Within the celestial temple, Raki, Selene and Reina began to show everyone the three mysterious items that they had a picked up. Specifically the golden lamp, a golden medallion and a golden pendulum.

"Nice to see some golden flare." Sachi commented.

The three girls definitely agreed with Sachi's compliment.

"But, what all three of them contains a force of justice?" Ikki asked.

That's where Aria had felt the enclosed dynamic.

Eden immediately put his hand on Aria's shoulder. Effectively believing her.

"We can worry about that question afterwards. Right now, we must answer to the hour of duty." Kiki replied.

Everyone else then nodded in agreement.

Therefore, the Saints rushed out of the temple. With the three children looking on.

* * *

Kouga immediately joined up with his friends.

Seiya and the others came to Saori's side.

A breath of violent vibe began to unleash upon itself.

The many Ifrits that Kouga and the others have battled have appeared all at once.

Kouga and his friends were quite surprised to see them. They were even surprised by the appearance of Izure.

Wadd and his snakes began to slipped away after getting the rather shill of news.

"I have been hearing a lot of stuff coming from you Bronze Saints." Izure explained.

Izure became rather firm.

"It seems to me that you are in for a treat." Izure commented.

The Saints as well as Saori began to slowly grit their teeth.

A supernatural outcome began to commence in moment's time.

Izure, Eigrai, Ilerai, Azuma, Keira, Eizua and Miera began to fuse together into one being.

A being called Reiuga.

"Prepare yourselves, humans. For we are Reigua." Reiuga said.

The Bronze Saints became rather devastated.

"R-Reigua?" Kouga asked.

Reigua then unleashed his assault on Athena and her many Saints.

Seiya then blocked the grounding punch of Reigua.

"I'll admit. That was impressive. However, you better check out our groove now." Seiya commented.

Seiya then leapt into the air.

"Now!" Seiya hollered.

The Gold Saints as well as Ikki and Shaina nodded their heads.

Seiya began the first assault.

-Atomic Thunderbolt! – Seiya hollered.

The others followed suit afterwards.

\- Rozan Hyaku Ryu Ha! – Shiryu hollered.

\- Diamond Dust! – Hyoga hollered.

\- Nebula Chain! – Shun hollered.

\- Starlight Execution! – Kiki hollered.

\- Great Horn! – Harbinger hollered.

\- Galaxian Explosion! – Integra hollered.

\- King Lion! – Mycenae hollered.

-Crimson Needle! – Sonia hollered.

The Gold Saints managed to give Reigua a run of his money.

-Phoenix Genma Ken! - Ikki hollered.

\- Thunder Claw! – Shaina hollered.

Ikki and Shaina overthrow Reigua within a second.

Kouga and his friends immediately donned their Mystic Cloths.

Aria calls forth her staff.

"Bring out the Athena Cloth, Aria." Saori advised.

Aria nodded her head.

Then, Aria became emotionally afraid as she was struggling with her inner self.

Aria began to tremble in fear as she saw herself discarding her staff as well as the Athena Cloth.

Aria`s fear of being a burden was coming true.

Everyone especially Kouga and Yuna were worried about Aria.

"Aria." Yuna thought.

Kouga then gritted his teeth.

"We need to end this quick. For Aria's sake." Kouga said.

Eden immediately agreed with Kouga.

The Bronze Saints then banded together.

Reigua began to unleash a great amount of fury against the Bronze Saints.

Therefore, an unknown stroke of light had bestowed upon the Bronze Saints.

Kouga and company were wildly confused.

Reigua began to strike once again.

However, the bright light reappeared.

The Bronze Saints began to realize it as this was their combined special move.

\- Divine Overdrive! – The Bronze Saints hollered in unison.

Many of the Bronze Saints' respective constellations attack Reigua. By spinning the circle.

The Vulpecula began to take the first strike. Then, the Dragon and Apus took a second one. The Lion and Wolf followed suit afterwards. The Aquila and Orion were not far away.

Lastly, the mighty Pegasus attacked with all of his might.

Reigua was no match for the combined efforts of the Saints.

Reigua was then reverted back to the many Ifrits.

"Damn it. We'll let them have this round." Izure commented.

The Ifrits then vanished.

* * *

Eden immediately checked on Aria.

"Are you alright, Aria?" Eden asked.

Aria began to bring a rather sincere smile.

"I'm alright, Eden." Aria replied.

Eden was really concerned.

"You didn't call out the Athena Cloth again. Why?" Eden asked.

Aria already knew the direct answer. If she had said anything, she would end up slowing down Eden, her twin brother and friends.

Kouga and Souma began to gallop on Eden to celebrate their short victory against the Ifrits.

Yuna began to eye Kouga. Knowing on what she must do next.

* * *

After the heated battle, the Bronze Saints, Wadd, Aria and Sonia were having a well-deserved moment of peace.

Yuna then approached Kouga.

"Hey, sweetie. Can we talk privately?" Yuna asked.

Kouga nodded his head.

"Sure we can, babe." Kouga replied.

Kouga and Yuna began to hold each other's hand as they went to the plateau area of Dubai.

Raki could already felt the tension coming as she went to followed Kouga and Yuna.

Selene and Reina went to their instincts in going after their friend.

"Looks like the lovebirds are having their moment." Souma commented.

Emma simply nodded her head in agreement.

Emma went into another standoff with Sonia.

Then, the others noticed the vanishing act of the three girls.

"Where did Raki, Selene and Reina went off to?" Sachi asked.

Wadd simply just shrugged.

"Who knows?" Wadd asked.

* * *

Kouga and Yuna had engaged in their alone time.

Kouga began to stretch his arms.

"I love having the simple life. If you know what I mean." Kouga commented.

Yuna became rather quiet.

"Yuna?" Kouga asked.

Yuna became rather bitter at this point.

"Please. Just be honest with me this one time, Kouga." Yuna replied.

Kouga became rather confused.

Yuna then reached her hand for the inside of Kouga's pants pocket.

"Hey! What are you...?" Kouga asked.

Yuna then glanced at the shard and simply glared at Kouga.

"Is this the thing that has been distracting you?" Yuna asked.

Kouga nodded his head.

"Saori-san told me about it." Yuna confessed.

Kouga became rather shocked.

Yuna became rather upset.

"Why did you intend to hide this kind of secret away from me, Kouga?" Yuna asked.

Raki then emerged into the scene. With a sleet of shivers.

Selene and Reina appeared afterwards.

"I-it's not what it looks like, Yuna." Raki replied.

Yuna then turned to Raki.

"Raki. Did you know about this?" Yuna asked.

Raki was trembling like crazy.

Raki then nodded her head.

"Yes. I did." Raki replied.

Selene and Reina simply gasped at Raki's revelation.

Yuna continued to glare at Kouga.

"Did you take me as some kind of an idiot?" Yuna asked.

Kouga then simply glared at Yuna with a sheer of disbelief.

"No way! Not even once!" Kouga replied.

Kouga simply scratched his hair.

"I did not want you to get worried." Kouga commented.

It was the total opposite for Yuna.

"Well, I was." Yuna said.

Kouga couldn't find the right words to say.

"We were supposed to share everything together. Good or bad." Yuna commented.

Kouga was abnormally silent.

"But, it seems that you had forgotten about that, Kouga. What hurts the most is that you lied to me. Relationships are supposed to be built on trust not the other way around." Yuna said.

Kouga began to felt otherwise.

"Well, there are some things that are meant to keep a secret." Kouga commented.

Yuna grew rather firm.

"Get of the shard, Kouga! For your own sake!" Yuna hollered.

Kouga then snatched the shard from Yuna's hand.

"I won't! And no convincing from you, Saori-san or anyone else will tell me otherwise!" Kouga hollered.

Yuna felt like she was crying.

"Well, maybe we should break up." Yuna said.

Kouga was strongly open to the suggestion.

"Maybe we _should_." Kouga commented.

Yuna became rather shocked. As it hurt her very deeply.

Kouga did not mean it in that way.

"No, no! You guys can't break up! You're like the best couple I have ever seen!" Raki hollered.

Yuna began to shed some tears.

"You know what? Whatever." Yuna said.

Yuna then wiped her tears.

"I'm heading back to the others. We won't resort to that yet. We'll find a way to get rid of the shard. Even if Kouga won't do it." Yuna said.

Yuna turned to Kouga.

Yuna was still saddened as she left.

Selene and Reina followed Yuna afterwards.

Raki then put her hand on Kouga's shoulder.

"It will be alright, Kouga. You'll see." Raki said.

Raki then left Kouga in peace.

Kouga and Yuna were both caught off-guard by this first point of crossroads within their relationship.

Kouga then tightly clutched the shard in his hand.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	12. The Greatest Game Changer!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the twelfth chapter to Saint Seiya Omega: Exceed. While tension slowly grows amongst the Bronze Saints; something will arrived in their hour of need in the form of three jinns of light. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Greatest Game Changer! The Three Jinns of Purity!

* * *

Yuna, Raki, Selene and Reina returned back to their friends.

"So, I guess that the alone time was good?" Souma asked.

Yuna was unusually quiet.

"Yeah. You could say that to some aspect, Souma." Yuna replied.

Yuna immediately sat down with her rear end in close tabs.

The others became rather worried about Yuna.

Aria then came to Yuna.

"Is everything alright, Yuna?" Aria asked.

Yuna wasn't too sure.

"Like everything between Kouga and I? Who knows?" Yuna asked.

Souma began to take full interest.

"Did you guys break up?" Souma asked.

Yuna became rather flustered.

"N-no! We did not break up! I mean, we both kind of imply it! We're just not seeing eye to eye or even speaking terms because of a stupid shard!" Yuna replied.

The other Bronze Saints were caught on.

"A shard?" Ryuho asked.

Haruto began to ponder a bit.

"So that's why Kouga was off his edge earlier with those four-legged creatures." Haruto confirmed.

Yuna simply nodded her head.

"Even so, I'm worried about him." Yuna admitted.

Souma had found this rather amusing.

"So you're not completely over him?" Souma asked.

Yuna became rather flustered.

"I'm going to get a drink!" Yuna hollered.

Yuna then bumped into Kouga.

Yuna began to slightly blush.

"Hi." Yuna said.

Kouga began to slightly blush.

"Hey." Kouga said.

Yuna began to twiddle her fingers.

"I-I was just getting a drink. I'll just scoot by very casual like." Yuna commented.

Yuna awkwardly passed Kouga as she was still blushing even after all of that.

Raki then put her hand onto Kouga's shoulder.

"I'm sure everything will resolve, Kouga." Raki explained.

Kouga began to scratch his head.

"If only that were true." Kouga admitted.

Souma then jabbed Kouga in a very cheeky manner.

"Boy, you really screwed up this time, did you, man?" Souma asked.

Kouga became fumbled.

"S-shut up." Kouga replied.

Sachi began to look upon Kouga and Yuna.

Sachi simply just scratched her head.

"While Kouga-san and Yuna-san are dealing with their 'issues', I'll be taking for over on Yuna-san's behalf, Emma-chan." Sachi commented.

Emma nodded as it seemed it was the right call.

"But, Sachi-san, how do I become the assertive type?" Emma asked.

Sachi began to think about the fact really hard.

"Well, for starters, you got to make sure that you're going by the unhinged book." Sachi replied.

Emma nodded her head as she doddle into a notepad.

"Going by the unhinged book." Emma repeated, writing down some words.

Sachi nodded her head.

"You got to make sure you must awaken your courage. And overall, just go with the flow." Sachi explained.

Emma simply just nodded like a very obedient robot.

"I think I could do that." Emma commented.

Sachi sharply grinned.

"That's the spirit, Emma-chan!" Sachi hollered.

Sachi began to give Emma a little edge.

Sachi began to give Emma thumbs up for good luck.

Emma began to slap her cheeks.

"There's no time to be a coward, Emma. You got to have courage." Emma thought.

Emma began to approach Souma.

"H-hey, Souma-san...?" Emma asked.

Souma then immediately gave Emma his direct attention.

"What's shaking, squirt?" Souma asked

Emma began to tremble as she gathered up her courage.

"I have something to ask you. Something I wanted to..." Emma said.

Sonia became rather hostile towards Emma.

"Like that's going to happen, little fox! Wait a couple of years to enter the big leagues with Lionet!" Sonia hollered.

Emma was not going to let Sonia win.

"Don't you dare underestimate me, you scary witch! I'm more capable than you think!" Emma barked.

Emma and Sonia growled viciously at one another while Souma seemed rather clueless about the whole situation at hand.

"Bring it, kid! I'll claw you in your sleep!" Sonia hollered.

Eden immediately gave Souma a heavy death glare.

Eden simply grabbed the shard from Kouga's pants pocket.

Aria then looked on in a worried state.

"We need to destroy this thing." Eden commented.

Kouga grew rather vicious.

"Give it back, Eden!" Kouga hollered.

Yuna became increasingly concerned for Kouga's mental state.

"So that you could break all of your established relationships with the people that you're close with even further?" Haruto asked, fixating on his glasses.

Sachi simply shake her head in disbelief.

"Don't be an idiot, Kouga-san." Sachi commented.

Selene and Reina began to restrain Kouga in the best way possible.

"Calm down, Kouga! We're all worried about you!" Selene hollered.

Reina agreed with Selene.

"Selene is right, Kouga-san!" Reina hollered.

Raki then felt a telekinetic wave.

It was Kiki calling out to her.

Raki then put her hands onto her ears.

"Hey, Kiki-sama~!" Raki chirped.

Raki's expression then changed somewhat.

"Come back to the celestial temple?" Raki asked.

Raki nodded her head.

"Alright. I understand, Kiki-sama. I'll tell them." Raki commented.

Raki's telekinetic wave was tuned off afterwards.

"Everyone. You should probably put a halt to whatever you guys were doing. We need to head back to the celestial temple. Kiki-sama says that it's very urgent." Raki said.

Everyone immediately ease down their ongoing tension.

"It's urgent? Kiki-san said that?" Yuna asked.

Raki nodded her head.

Selene then put her hand on her best friend's shoulder. As well as Reina.

"We'll take your word for it, Raki." Selene commented.

Wadd was seen within the shadows as he gave a small smile. Wadd began to pet his snakes.

* * *

Therefore, Raki had led everyone back to the celestial temple.

Saori could still feel the presence of the mysterious shard still in Kouga's grasp.

Eden put the shard by the table.

"What's going on, Kiki-san?" Ryuho asked.

Kiki then quiet the young Saints.

"We're about to witnessed something grand." Kiki explained.

The golden lamp, the golden medallion and the golden pendulum began to glow.

Everyone began to watch in a drastic feeling.

There, three jinns of light have appeared.

The purity djinns then saw Saori.

"It's good to see you again, Athena." One of the purity jinns commented.

Everyone, especially Seiya was wildly confused.

"You know Saori-san...?" Seiya asked.

One of the purity jinns nodded their heads.

"We have fought alongside Athena as well as the noble Aladdin centuries ago." One of the purity jinns replied.

Everyone was rather amazed.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." One of the purity djinns explained.

Sachi began to deeply smile.

"Do tell!" Sachi hollered.

The purity jinns immediately did just that.

The first purity jinn began to hover above.

"My name is Iris. The jinn of harmony." Iris said, introducing herself to the Saints and the three children.

The second purity jinn followed suit afterwards.

"My name is Insha. The jinn of fate." Insha said, introducing herself to the Saints.

The final purity jinn hovered above.

"And my name is Jakua. The jinn of justice." Jakua said, introducing himself to the Saints.

Saori and her Saints began to take a seat.

"We are the jinns that fight for the balance of light itself and the ones that opposes Al-Quam." Iris commented.

Yuna began to gaze at Kouga while the commotion with the jinns was going on.

Aria began to take noticed.

"You're not completely over my brother, are you, Yuna?" Aria asked.

Yuna simply just smiled.

"I know that the two of us had just had a rough patch, but...I could still feel that amazing spark between us. It has not gone away." Yuna replied.

Aria was glad that Yuna was still into her brother despite the heated tension that the two of them had just experienced.

Harbinger began to slightly grin.

"It's nice to know that there are some spiritual beings that are in the society of good." Harbinger commented.

Kouga was eyeing Yuna. He felt that the amazing spark between him and Yuna was still there.

However, Kouga couldn't get his mind off the shard.

It was still calling out to him.

"We'll help you in any means possible." Iris explained.

Saori nodded her head.

"Thank you deeply." Saori said.

Seiya agreed with Saori's words.

"We need the help we could get in this deadly battle." Shiryu explained.

The young Saints nodded their heads in agreement.

"You should be on the alert at all times. Because, someone might be in cohorts with Al-Quam and his subjects." Insha explained.

Everyone became rather surprised on this fact.

"Well, if that's the case..." Souma said.

Kouga then snatched the shard from the table.

Everyone became rather worried as Kouga headed out.

"Kouga!" Yuna hollered.

Kouga's friends decided to follow him outside.

Saori became rather sad.

"Kouga..." Saori thought.

* * *

Kouga began to glance at the shard.

"It's like I am drawn to it." Kouga commented.

Kouga's friends then approached him.

"Kouga. I know on what you're thinking, but, reconsider on what you're going to do." Yuna explained.

Kouga kept quiet.

"Everyone is worried about you. Saori-san and Seiya-san are worried about you. Most of all, I'm worried about you." Yuna commented.

The shard was calling out to Kouga in full force.

Kouga could understand the shard's language. Saying that he must embrace its power.

"We can get through this together. Just let us help you, Kouga." Yuna said.

Souma agreed with Yuna.

"Yuna is right, dummy. We can help." Souma commented.

Yuna walked towards Kouga.

"We can talk though this like the matured teenagers that we are." Yuna explained.

Yuna began to reach out her hand towards Kouga.

"Come on. Reach for my hand, Kouga." Yuna said, smiling.

Kouga began to break his own silence.

"From what I know, talking me out of it won't do anyone good." Kouga confessed.

Kouga's friends became rather stunned.

Kouga then tapped into the power of the shard as he unleashed a violent wave onto his friends.

Yuna and the others were hit by their backs.

Eden went to checked on Aria.

"Are you alright, Aria?" Eden asked.

Kouga then undergo onto a very monstrous state.

A monstrous state that had occurred in the Arabian times.

Kouga has now to become a Hiura. A monstrous demon.

Yuna became rather shocked.

Kouga began to growl in a ferocious manner.

Yuna was devastated to see the sudden change in Kouga. Her one true love. Something she barely recognized anymore.

"K-Kouga..." Yuna muttered.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	13. A Dangerous Maneuver!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the thirteenth chapter to Saint Seiya Omega: Exceed. A drastic chnage was played into Kouga as the Bronze Saints are forced to go up against a monstrous demon from Arabian times. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 13: A Dangerous Maneuver! Enter the Hiura!

* * *

Kouga was still growling under his newly emerged form.

"What in the hell is that...?" Souma asked.

The Bronze Saints began to stand on their ground.

"Is that Kouga-kun...?" Ryuho asked.

Eden gritted his teeth.

"No. The one standing before us is not exactly Kouga." Eden replied.

The Bronze Saints with the exception of Yuna as well as Aria effectively agreed with Eden's words.

"I...I don't believed such vile words." Yuna commented.

Aria agreed with Yuna.

"That's right. Kouga is still in there." Aria explained.

Eden then reassured Aria otherwise.

"Aria. You have to accept the fact that your brother is no longer active at this point." Eden explained.

Aria's eyes became slightly widened in shock.

"If Kouga wants a long list of how many times that he has tried to killed us when consumed by his own darkness; who are we to judge him for it?" Souma asked.

Sachi then flexed her shoulders.

"I say it's all or nothing if we want Kouga-san to come back to his senses." Sachi commented.

Ryuho agreed with Sachi's words.

"Let's do it." Ryuho said.

Yuna became rather conflicted with the current situation at hand. But, she nodded her head regardless.

Souma, Yuna, Ryuho, Haruto and Eden then donned their Superior Bronze Cloths while Sachi and Emma donned into their standard Bronze Cloths.

Eden then led Souma, Ryuho and Haruto to combat the creature that was once their friend, Kouga. Yuna stayed behind; looking in deep fear.

Hiura Kouga then unleashed a great malice of terror at his friends.

Ryuho was caught in the crossfire.

Luckily, Sachi was there to break the Meta interference.

"Gotcha, Ryuho-kun." Sachi said.

Ryuho began to slightly blush.

"Thank you, Sachi-san." Ryuho said.

Sachi simply grinned sharply.

"You are asking for it now, Kouga-san." Sachi commented.

Emma stood beside Sachi.

"Let's kick it to high gear, Emma-chan!" Sachi hollered.

Emma nodded her head.

"Exactly on what I was thinking, Sachi-san!" Emma hollered.

Sachi and Emma immediately charged at will against Hiura Kouga.

Hiura Kouga then engaged in melee rebound with his former friends.

Yuna continued to watch in fear as she witnessed Sachi and Emma getting clobbered by Hiura Kouga.

" _Kouga. It's like that you have become a whole different due to that shard being in played._ " Yuna thought.

Yuna became rather sad seeing her best friend and lover like this.

Aria was devastated upon having her brother go through such a drastic change.

" _This…this shouldn't end up like this. Is this because of me that my brother ended up in a horrid predicament...?_ " Aria thought.

Aria began to rise up her staff to bring forth the Athena Cloth.

However, Aria began to see some rather violent visions of Al-Quam.

Aria dropped her staff as she screamed in pain.

This was the third time that Aria hadn't called forth the Athena Cloth.

Eden began to look on with great concern.

"Aria." Eden said.

Eden then gritted towards Hiura Kouga.

"Aria." Eden said.

Eden then gritted towards Hiura Kouga.

"You see on what you have done, you idiot?" Eden asked.

Eden charged towards Hiura Kouga.

Aria began to take a glance of hand, as she was going through a phase of her own.

Aria immediately tried to keep it together.

Yuna became increasingly worried for both Kouga and Aria.

Hiura Kouga then engaged in a battle royal against his former friends, slaughtering them one by one.

Yuna continued to watch in deep horror.

"Is this on what you're becoming, Kouga…?" Yuna asked.

Raki, Selene and Reina then appeared in the scene.

"Holy...!" Raki hollered.

Selene and Reina then shushed Raki.

Raki smiled in embarrassment.

"It was a force of habit, I know. But, it looks like things are going into a bad point." Raki commented.

Selene and Reina agreed with Raki.

"You're right, Raki." Selene commented.

The others were badly scrapped in the ground afterwards.

Hirua Kouga then approached Eden.

"Do it. Prepare for your worst outcome." Eden commented.

Eden continued to look upon Aria's safety.

Hiura Kouga then synchronized a large Meta darkness beam to intently destroy the lives of Eden and the others.

Yuna and Aria watched in deep horror.

\- Atomic Thunderbolt! – Seiya hollered.

Seiya used the technique of Aiolos to strike down Hiura Kouga.

Shiryu and the others began to help out the beaten Bronze Saints.

"Is that Kouga...?" Shun asked.

Hiura Kouga remained silent.

"Stand down, Kouga." Seiya warned.

However, Kouga wouldn't listen as he was still in his monstrous state.

Saori then went to Yuna and Aria's side.

"Are you girls alright?" Saori asked.

Yuna nodded her head.

"Yes. Just about, Saori-san." Yuna replied.

Yuna became rather sad.

"It's just that..." Yuna said.

Saori understood on what Yuna had meant.

Hirua Kouga growled like no other.

Yuna then made up her mind as she cannot let this violence continued than it already has.

Yuna began to walk towards Hirua Kouga.

"Yuna! This is not the time to be reckless!" Souma hollered.

Sachi then slowly glared at Souma.

"Well, look **WHO'S** talking, Souma-san." Sachi commented.

There, Yuna had come face-to-face with the monstrous form of her best friend and lover.

"Kouga. Do you recognized this face?" Yuna asked.

Hirua Kouga was breathing heavily.

"It's me, Yuna. Your girl. You got to at the very least know who I am." Yuna said, smiling.

Yuna deeply smiled at Kouga, hoping at the very least that he would remembered her.

Hirua Kouga then slowly gazed towards Yuna's lavender eyes.

However, Hirua Kouga then did the unthinkable. He ran off.

Yuna and the others began to look with great concern.

Raki then comforted Yuna.

"Kouga..." Yuna said.

Aria became visibly sad as she wondered about the chain of events that had just happened.

Aria then saw the growing change within herself as she clutched her left hand.

* * *

Much later, everyone was trying to put the pieces together on the violent catastrophe. As well as trying to figure out why Kouga had just went rogue on them.

Yuna then reached for her smartphone. Going through a picture of Kouga and herself together. Yuna had a growing sad look on her face as she slowly went into tears.

* * *

At the marketplace, Saori had met up with Pallas and Titan, who had come to assist in Earth's hour of need.

"I see...So that's what happened, oneesama. Poor Kouga." Pallas commented.

Saori was deeply worried.

"If that structure like that occurs, who knows on up next, Pallas-sama." Titan commented.

Pallas agreed to Titan's words.

* * *

On the celestial temple, Aria had witnessed Eden taking a rest.

There, she began to write a note. Aria began to place the note by Eden's hand.

"I am so sorry, Eden. For being such a burden..." Aria commented.

Aria then made her leave.

Eden then woke up.

"Aria...?" Eden asked.

Eden became rather worried.

He did not see Aria anywhere.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	14. Turbulence Ascending!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the fourteenth chapter to Saint Seiya Omega: Exceed. As the Bronze Saints were reeling in with the aftermath of Kouga's monstrous state; Aria undergoes the same fate as well. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Turbulence Ascending! The Equivalent Hinra!

* * *

The rather sudden disappearance of Aria began to worry Eden to a great extent.

Eden began to notice the note.

Eden immediately began to read through the note.

"To Eden, Yuna and the others, I am sorry for leaving so abruptly when the fate of Earth is still hanging in the balance. I am truly sorry for not calling forth the Athena Cloth. And I am most sorry for being such a burden..." Eden said, reading through the note.

That last sentence had shocked Eden.

"Aria thinks that she is a burden to the rest of us...?" Eden asked.

Eden wasted no time in searching for Aria.

* * *

Elsewhere, within the far corridors of the grand city of Dubai; Yuna was still reeling in over the horrific situation that she has to go through.

Yuna still had the mild thought of Kouga on her mind.

" _Kouga._ " Yuna thought.

Yuna quietly went into tears.

" _Is there anything that I could helped as proof that you're not alone?_ " Yuna thought.

Then, Yuna's friends have emerged after seeing her in such a terrible mess.

"How are you holding up, Yuna?" Souma asked.

Sachi then handed Yuna a tissue.

Yuna immediately wiped her tears.

"I don't know on how to make sense of all this." Yuna replied.

Souma and Haruto then expressed their anger.

"Still, why would go rogue on us?" Souma asked.

Haruto then fixated his glasses.

"I will admit, that was rather unorthodox of Kouga to attack us from under that form." Haruto commented.

The others except Yuna and the three younger children had agreed.

"C'mon, we shouldn't jump to conclusions so fast." Raki commented.

Yuna agreed with Raki's words.

"Raki is right. Kouga is still our friend." Yuna reassured.

Somehow, Sachi was not sure.

"Is Kouga-san still our friend in hindsight, Yuna-san?" Sachi asked.

Yuna was shocked to hear Sachi actually asked that question.

"What are you saying, Sachi-chan?" Yuna asked.

Then, Eden appeared in front of his friends.

"Eden? What's wrong?" Yuna asked.

Eden became rather stern.

"Aria disappeared. I can't find her." Eden replied.

The other Bronze Saints were shocked.

"Aria disappeared?" Yuna asked.

Then, Raki then felt a telekinetic wave.

"Aria is not that far ahead. In fact, she's three blocks away." Raki commented.

Everyone was quite surprised.

* * *

Following with Raki's gut, the Bronze Saints and their younger friends eventually track down Aria.

"There she is! It's Aria!" Selene hollered.

Eden step forward.

"Aria." Eden said.

Aria remained quiet.

"You gave us quite the scare." Eden commented.

Aria was still quiet.

"I'm sorry, Eden." Aria muttered.

Eden simply just shakes his head.

"It's alright, Aria. If there's anything that is bothering you; I will always be there to listen." Eden explained.

Eden then walked towards Aria.

"No! Stay back! I'm a burden!" Aria snapped.

The other Bronze Saints were wildly confused.

"A burden? You, Aria?" Souma asked.

Eden immediately disagreed.

"You're not a burden, Aria. I know that. We can shared this pain together." Eden reassured.

Eden continued to walk towards Aria.

Aria then witnessed her own horrible transformation.

"I'm begging you! Stay back, Eden!" Aria hollered.

A violent wave had stroked upon Aria.

Aria began to screamed in deep pain.

Everyone began to witness this outcome.

Wadd had begun to witness this chain of events as well.

Aria had transformed into the female equivalent to the Hiura; the Hinra.

"Aria? Are you alright?" Yuna asked.

Aria began to look upon her new form.

Aria became rather afraid.

Then, the state of the Hinra began to take full control of Aria.

Hinra Aria began to mercifully attack her friends one by one.

Next, she confronted Eden and Yuna.

Hinra Aria was about to unleashed a deadly finale. However, her hand froze.

Hinra Aria was hesitating. She did not have the mere guts to hurt her friends.

Hinra Aria then looked upon her friends with a sad expression. She immediately came to the conclusion that she is not worthy enough of becoming the next Athena. She can't be of use to anyone at this point.

Hinra Aria immediately fled the scene.

"Aria. Don't go." Eden said.

* * *

Afterwards, everyone had met up back at the celestial temple.

Selene began to make tea for the group. Hoping that it could lighten their spirits up.

Selene then went to served Eden first.

"Here, Eden. You need this the most." Selene commented.

Eden slightly smiled at he took Selene's offer.

Eden looked upon his cup of tea.

 _"Why did Aria had to go through this pressure alone...?"_ Eden thought.

Yuna couldn't get her head at solid ease as she was still thinking about Kouga.

 _"Kouga."_ Yuna thought.

Seiya and Saori were greatly concerned about the Bronze Saints as this horrid outcome could break them and their strong bond effectively.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	15. Tides of Conflict!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the fifteenth chapter to Saint Seiya Omega: Exceed. A stride of conflict rises amongst the Bronze Saints, as they are put within a difficult situation. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Tides of Conflict! A Divided Decision!

* * *

The Gold Saints, Pallas, Titan, Shaina and the three younger children were looking upon the Bronze Saints were great concern.

"They better snapped out of this phase. We can't have them go into sulking mode when there are about 134 hours left." Harbinger commented.

Then, Integra began to jab Harbinger in the chest.

"You're not helping in any aspect, Harbinger." Integra explained.

Harbinger then growled at Integra.

"Why, you little…" Harbinger said.

The three purity jinns then turned to Saori.

"What do you wished to do, Athena?" Insha asked.

Saori only had just one simple thing that is flowing through her head.

"Our main objective is to protect Dubai at any means necessary. As well as tracking down Kouga and Aria." Saori replied.

The mentioning of both Kouga and Aria had caught onto the solid attention of Yuna and the others in a heartbeat.

"I think that should be our top priority." Seiya commented.

Saori agreed with Seiya's motive.

"We need to do our very best to find the twins. For the sake of Earth. We can't let Al-Quam awakened from his slumber." Saori explained.

Pallas instantly agreed with Saori.

"Well said, Athena-oneesama!" Pallas hollered.

Then, Yuna stormed out, without a care in the world.

"What's troubling Yuna?" Kiki asked.

Raki already knew the answer.

"I think that Yuna is having trouble with dealing with all of this mess, Kiki-sama." Raki replied.

The Bronze Saints then got off their seats.

"She is not the only one." Eden commented.

The Bronze Saints then went to followed Yuna.

* * *

Yuna was by the central coliseum of Dubai.

Yuna was still saddened by the turn of events.

She was still thinking about Kouga.

Yuna's friends then found her.

"Hey, guys." Yuna said.

Souma put his hands on Yuna's shoulder.

"Are you okay, Yuna?" Souma asked.

Yuna slightly put on a fake smile.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry that I took off." Yuna replied.

Eden could easily see through Yuna's expression

"You could had us fooled." Eden commented.

Yuna was shocked when Eden saw through her.

"I know that you're hurting, Yuna-san. But, you need to face the music. Kouga-san is no longer the Kouga-san that we know." Sachi explained.

Yuna became rather stunned once her friends had come to this elusive conclusion.

"How could you all of think that way?!" Yuna asked.

Emma had a very worried look on her face.

"I-It's the truth, Yuna-san." Emma said.

Yuna refused to believe on that. Not for one second.

"If you think I am going to come to that conclusion, you're wrong." Yuna explained.

Souma then grabbed onto Yuna's shoulder.

"Are you being an idiot right now?! Have you forgotten that Kouga tried to murder us again?!" Souma asked.

Yuna then removed Souma from her grasp.

"Of course not." Yuna replied.

Haruto then fidgeted his glasses.

"We had a thought before coming here. We suggested that Kouga is a traitor. He broke the internal laws of a Saint." Haruto commented.

Yuna couldn't believe that her own friends would suddenly turn back their backs on Kouga like that.

"We're going to save Aria alone. So, Kouga is out of the option." Eden commented.

Yuna strongly believed that it should not have to come to save not just one person. Seeing that Kouga and Aria both need saving at cost.

"Please try to understand, Yuna. Even if we would want to save Kouga-kun; we are doing what is right on the greater good for all of Earth." Ryuho explained.

Once again, Yuna stuck to her own strong beliefs.

"Then, what good would do for us if we can't just save two friends and not leave the other one in the dust?" Yuna asked.

The other Bronze Saints knew on what Yuna was going through. But, their minds were already set.

Eden began to slowly walk away from his friends.

"Eden?" Ryuho asked.

Eden stopped for a minute.

"I'm going ahead to find Aria. We don't need any more distractions." Eden replied.

Eden then made his leave.

* * *

Yuna immediately thought that Eden somewhat had the right idea as she does not any more time to flattered at this point.

The clouds began to change into rain afterwards.

"I'm going to looked for Kouga. No matter what the cost of my own life. I am not turning my back on a friend. Even if the rest of you had done so already." Yuna commented.

Yuna then ran off.

"Wait, Yuna-san!" Sachi hollered.

Then, Ryuho put his hand on Sachi's shoulder in a reassuring fashion.

"It's alright, Sachi-san. If we intervene, it would only cause more pain for Yuna knowing that we disown Kouga-kun as our friend." Ryuho commented.

Sachi silently agreed.

"Ryuho's right. We have to do our part in protecting Dubai in case the Ifrits or anyone else comes. Just as Saori-san mentioned." Haruto declared.

Souma began to scratch his head a little bit.

"Can't believe our group had been divided in a premature fashion." Souma commented.

Emma agreed with Souma's words.

"We're supposed to be a unit. Not fighting amongst one another when Earth needs us the most." Emma said.

* * *

Eden had hid behind an alleyway. After hearing Yuna's declaration to find Kouga; Eden realizes that he must take matters into his own hands before continuing to search for Aria.

Wadd then noticed Yuna running in the clear distance. That's where Wadd had an idea in mind.

"I think that we should offer some assistance, guys." Wadd commented.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	16. Treachery of Pain!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the sixteenth chapter to Saint Seiya Omega: Exceed. As Yuna found her resolve in wanting to help out Kouga in his time of need; Eden decides to take matters into his own hands. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Treachery of Pain! Kouga vs. Eden!

* * *

Yuna knew in her mind that she must make things right with Kouga before Al-Quam can awaken.

Wadd and his pet snakes unexpectedly dropped by Yuna's presence.

"Hey there, Yu-chan!" Wadd hollered.

Yuna became rather confused by Wadd's appearance.

"Wadd-kun? Where have you been?" Yuna asked.

Wadd immediately went down into full details.

"No time to point out the obvious. I know where Kou-kun is." Wadd replied.

Yuna was caught off-guard by Wadd's revelation.

"Where did you saw him heading last?" Yuna asked.

Wadd then pondered for a bit.

"If I'm right, he was heading towards Gerrha." Wadd replied.

Yuna then clutched onto Wadd.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Yuna asked.

Wadd became rather impressed with Yuna's courage.

* * *

At the Burroughs of Gerrha; Kouga, still in his Hiura form has found himself isolated from the people that he cared about. He hid his tracks within a darkened cave.

Hiura Kouga had thought about Yuna. Thinking that he had hurt her the most.

Then, Hirua Kouga saw rather crucified hallucinations of his previous enemies. Particularly Mars, Saturn, Venus and Jupiter.

"What`s wrong, Kou-Kou? Heading down to the slumps already?" Venus asked, taunting Hiura Kouga.

Hirua Kouga simply growled.

"Now you know what it feels like to be humiliated." Jupiter commented.

Kouga's hallucinations of his previous enemies then vanished.

Kouga began to go through a ton of pain via PSTD. There, Kouga experienced a dilemma regarding Al-Quam.

* * *

Then, a stroke of lightning erupted.

It was Eden, who had made a rather sudden appearance.

"I'm here to settle the score, Kouga." Eden commented.

Eden immediately began to show no mercy to Hiura Kouga. Eden is giving out a rather vendetta of strong revenge.

A fight between Hiura Kouga and Eden had emerged.

Eden began to attack Kouga with his many attacks.

Hiura Kouga tried to take a risky maneuver. But, to no avail. Eden's stride of revenge was growing by the minute.

Eden then mercifully kicked Hiura Kouga to the curb.

* * *

Yuna and Wadd have arrived to the scene.

Yuna then took Wadd and his pet snakes to hide within a couple rocks.

"Eden arrived before we could. We're too late." Yuna commented.

Wadd nodded his head.

"It looks like that Ed-kun is giving Kou-kun a well-deserved beating, it seems." Wadd explained.

Yuna completely had her attention on Kouga.

"Kouga." Yuna thought.

Hiura Kouga tried to stand.

However, Eden had other plans.

"While you were having an episode with that dumb shard; your sister is all alone in the world, carrying this burden of responsibility by herself!" Eden hollered.

Yuna began to somewhat gasped.

"Is that why Aria took off? Because she thought she was holding everyone back?" Yuna thought.

Hiura Kouga tried to hold onto Eden.

Eden immediately destroyed Hirua Kouga in plain sight.

"You're pathetic. Just like you have always been." Eden commented.

Eden began to stare down at his former friend.

"And I thought that you were the symbol of light. I thought that you were everyone's hope for the future. Not the messiah of chaos." Eden commented.

Eden then walked off. Resuming his search for Aria.

* * *

Yuna and Wadd then made their appearances known to Hirua Kouga.

"Kou-kun's monstrous form looks scary up close." Wadd commented.

Yuna was still worried about Kouga.

"Kouga..." Yuna muttered.

That's where Yuna made up her mind.

She went immediately went to tend Hiura Kouga's wounds.

"What's in your mind, Yu-chan?" Wadd asked.

Yuna simply just smiled.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. We're going to stay by Kouga's side no matter what it takes." Yuna replied.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	17. Breathing of Resonance!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the seventeenth chapter to Saint Seiya Omega: Exceed. While the other Bronze Saints were to trying to make sense of the departure of their friends; A familiar rogue gallery have arrived with an vengeance. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Breathing of Resonance! The Deadly Regime!

* * *

After their run-in with the Bronze Saints, the Ifrits were forced to retreat.

Izure thought about the unwired power that the Bronze Saints, especially Kouga has.

"The Pegasus boy has more power. More power than the rest of the Bronzes combined." Izure commented.

The Ifrits immediately agreed.

"The next time we see those kids, we won't show them any mercy." Izure explained.

The Ifrits nodded their heads.

Izure then looked upon the comatose cocoon that lays Al-Quam.

"I guess that the master was right to seek out this boy's defying power." Izure thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, back within Dubai. At the far corners of the hemisphere; Souma and the others were trying to stay on track after the departures of Kouga, Aria, Eden and now Yuna.

"I think that I should say this on our entire behalf; I was not expecting any of this to come into full circle." Souma explained.

Emma became rather sad.

"We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves. Not when the greater evil is upon our feet." Emma commented.

Raki, Selene and Reina immediately agreed.

"Like Kiki-sama would say; the first step is moving towards another tomorrow. Or...coming back as a unit..." Raki explained.

Raki became rather sad after saying her last sentence.

Haruto began to fidget onto his glasses.

"Saori-san and the others have scouted across the Arabian hemisphere in order to prevent this outcome. No matter what, the entire majority of Earth is counting on us. We can't let flattered expressions stop us from protecting Dubai." Haruto explained.

Souma immediately agreed.

"Damn right." Souma commented.

Sachi became strongly quiet.

Ryuho immediately took great noticed.

"Sachi-san, are you alright?" Ryuho asked.

Sachi wasn't entirely sure.

"I...I don't know. It's just that…Was I harsh on Yuna-san earlier, Ryuho-kun?" Sachi asked.

Ryuho didn't think so at the very least.

"You weren't being harsh, Sachi-san. You were just concerned about Yuna in your own way, that's all." Ryuho replied.

Ryuho put his hand on Sachi's shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"I guess. I just want to make sure that she's alright." Sachi commented.

Souma then became rather fussy.

"Yuna is a big girl who can take care of herself. She does not need us. She made that clear when going after Kouga." Souma retorted.

Sachi became rather sad.

"If we were in Yuna-san's boots right now, we wouldn't had back down and made at least an effort in saving both Aria and Kouga-san." Sachi commented.

The Bronze Saints then realized Sachi might be right.

"I hate it when you're right, Sachi." Souma commented, scratching his head.

* * *

Then, the Bronze Saints had heard something.

"You guys feel that shockwave?" Souma asked.

The others nodded their heads.

"Raki. You, Selene and Reina better find somewhere to hide." Souma ordered.

The younger girls then nodded their heads.

"Gotcha. You guys better be careful." Raki commented.

Raki, Selene and Reina then went to a nearby shelter.

"Alright, come out and play already!" Souma hollered.

The young Saints remained surprisingly still.

Several unwanted folk have appeared before the Bronze Saints.

"Well, well. Aren't we the eager one?" Cula, an aqua Shaaytan asked.

Then, Ryuho and Sachi recognized one of the Shaaytan.

"You're..." Ryuho said.

Sachi immediately proceeded in finishing Ryuho's sentence.

"Maazra! You disgusting vermin!" Sachi hollered.

Maazra simply just laughed.

"Well, we shouldn't judge. After all, **you humans** are the disgusting vermin." Maazra retorted.

The silver Shaaytan began to play the sly game.

"You weren't kidding about those humans, Maazra." Ulra, an earth Shaaytan commented.

Maazra then observed Ryuho and Sachi.

"You two won't be lucky this time around. We have a personal message from Izure-sama. To exterminate you." Maazra explained.

Sachi began to think rather lowly of the situation at hand.

"We could actually care less of your message from the Ifrits." Sachi commented.

Emma became somewhat frightened about Maazra's last sentence.

"Well, we will see soon enough on who'll get the last laugh." Rugra, a fire Shaaytan retorted.

By catching the Bronze Saints off-guard; the Shaaytans attacked their foes in blind slight.

"Well, that's a wrap." Cula commented.

The Shaaytans didn't hear any sounds. It must have meant a soaring victory on their part.

"Well, it won't be a wrap. Not when we're still in the game!" Souma declared.

The Bronze Saints were equipped onto their Mystic Cloths.

'Now, that's more like it." Maazra explained.

A heated battle had commenced between the Bronze Saints and the Shaaytans.

* * *

The Shaaytans definitely gave the Bronze Saints a dreaded run for their money.

"Give up. You've lose." Rugra explained.

The Bronze Saints could feel deep scratches within their skins.

"Damn it." Haruto muttered.

Raki, Selene and Reina went to check on their friends after hearing the countless beating.

"Guys!" Raki and Selene hollered in unison.

The Shaaytans began to taunt the Bronze Saints.

That's where the Bronze Saints had just enough backlashes for one day.

The Bronze Saints immediately stood up.

"We can't afford to lose. Not when Earth is in danger." Souma commented.

The rest of the Bronze Saints agreed with Souma's words.

The younger girls were in awe with their older friends.

The Shaaytans then observed Reina. As she looked rather familiar to them.

"We're not going to lose. Because we are taking you down." Sachi announced.

Ryuho simply smiled at Sachi.

"Let's go!" Souma hollered.

Therefore, the Bronze Saints went full throttle on the Shaaytans.

The young Saints knew that everything at stake, they cannot afford to lose.

Thus, they went to give the Shaaytans another beating.

Using his ninja reflexes, Haruto began to set a trap for the Shaaytans.

The Shaaytans became drawn to the circle.

The circle began to light up.

The bodies of the Shaaytans began to split within two.

"Curse you, Bronze Saints! Curse you to hell!" The Shaaytans hollered in unison.

Sachi began to stick out her tongue at the Shaaytans as her own way to greatly taunt them.

"Well, thanks for giving us the victory, you mystical chumps." Sachi commented.

The Shaaytans then vanished.

* * *

After their battle against the Shaaytans; the Bronze Saints were seen recouping.

Reina was lost in thought. Raki and Selene had taken great noticed.

"Hey, Reina. Are you okay?" Raki asked.

Reina was not exact sure.

"I don't know." Reina replied.

Reina remained quiet.

"You know, those guys seem rather tense when they saw you. Wonder on what that was about?" Raki asked.

Reina wondered about that as well.

"Well, we shouldn't worried too much of it." Selene reassured.

Reina agreed to an extent.

Souma then threw a rock at Raki. This ticked her off pretty badly.

"Hey, Raki! How many hours do we have left?" Souma asked.

Raki quickly got annoyed, but remained rather cool.

Raki then looked onto her hourglass.

"Approximately 71 hours." Raki replied.

That's where Souma had come to a drastic decision.

"Then, that would give us the right amount of hours to make things right." Souma explained.

The other Bronze Saints knew on what Souma was talking about.

"Yuna was right. We should have tried harder in helping BOTH our friends. Aria and especially Kouga-kun." Ryuho commented.

The Bronze Saints then regretted the internal fallout that they initially had with Yuna. As they failed to understood her feelings.

"Then, it's decided. We can't waste time fighting amongst ourselves. We have come back together as one unit if we`re going to faced Al-Quam." Haruto declared.

Sachi became rather cheerful upon hearing the decision that she and her friends had just made.

"Alright! Time to reunite the eternal bandwagon!" Sachi hollered.

The younger girls immediately smiled at their older friends.

"I hope we're not too late!" Raki hollered.

Souma began to grin.

"We're bound to find Yuna or Eden somehow, right?" Souma asked.

Emma simply smiled at Souma.

"Right, Souma-san!" Emma replied.

Therefore, Souma and the gang began their search for their friends. Hoping to find Yuna or Eden. And they have 71 hours to do so.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	18. A Silver Lining!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the eighteenth chapter to Saint Seiya Omega: Exceed. Yuna and Eden had successfully found Kouga and Aria. Will they able to reach them? Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 18: A Silver Lining! Dangerous Overturn!

* * *

While still in Gerrha; Yuna made her mission to tender and tamed the monstrous Hirua formerly known as Kouga.

Yuna immediately prepared some herbs that she has been splicing up. Hoping they could cure Kouga back to his normal state once she mixes the herbs together into one.

Yuna simply watched Hirua Kouga as she was still greatly concerned.

"Kouga." Yuna thought.

Yuna went back to work.

Wadd and his snakes carefully observed Yuna with a calculating ease.

"Yu-chan is really working hard, right, guys?" Wadd asked.

Wadd's snakes simply nodded their heads.

Yuna could feel her forehead sweating like crazy as she immediately damped off the drips.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the Arabian Peninsula; Eden was still on his desperate search for Aria.

Eden had somehow found his way into the sacred area of Yemen.

"Yemen?" Eden asked.

Eden began to walk around Yemen. Hoping to find some clues about Aria.

Then, Eden spotted a blinking source of light from within the mountains.

Eden decided right away to check it out.

After much trekking, Eden had found a cave.

Eden immediately went inside of the cave.

Eden became curious on what happened to the light.

There, he found Aria. Still in her Hinra form.

Eden then laid a smile onto his face.

"Aria." Eden said.

Aria had a rather frightened expression.

"Eden..." Aria muttered.

* * *

The scenery then shifted to Yuna's point of view back in Gerrha.

Yuna had resumed tendering to Hiura Kouga's care.

Wadd began to quietly watch on as he quickly approached Yuna.

"Hey, Yu-chan. You're really working hard through all of this." Wadd commented.

Yuna became rather flustered.

"Well, I don't know about that..." Yuna said.

Yuna became rather lost in her own world.

"Actually, we had a rather huge fallout within our relationship. All because of a dumb shard. We were both stubborn to the point where we couldn't understand each other's perspective." Yuna explained.

Wadd simply just watched Yuna tending to Hiura Kouga.

"You sure care about him a whole lot." Wadd commented.

Yuna remained rather focused.

"Of course I do. He's my most precious friend. My best friend." Yuna stated.

Yuna simply gazed at Hirua Kouga with a smile.

"I know that the real you is still inside, Kouga. And I am going to do whatever it takes to bring you back." Yuna thought.

Yuna had a little tear in her eye.

"Because...I really missed you, you dumb but loving idiot." Yuna thought.

* * *

As Yuna was trying her best with Kouga; hopefully, Eden could do the same with Aria.

"Aria. I finally found you." Eden commented.

Hinra Aria remained quiet.

"I-It's dangerous for you to be around me, Eden. You should go back to the others." Hinra Aria stated.

Eden calmly refused Aria's suggestion.

"Not without you." Eden reassured.

Hinra Aria couldn't look at Eden straight into the eye. As she was still afraid.

"I have faced a lot of trials since the previous year, Eden. Coming back from the dead; reuniting with you, Kouga, Yuna and my precious friends. Fighting alongside everyone to battle Venus and the Venusians as well as Saturn...Accepting my destiny as the new Athena..." Hinra Aria stated.

Hinra Aria froze a little bit.

"The new Athena...I failed Saori-san. I let everyone down. I am so sorry. It's my fault. All of it." Hinra Aria commented.

Eden did not think so as his opinion about his lover has not changed.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for this travesty, Aria. You shouldn't face your problems alone." Eden explained.

Eden began to clasped Hinra Aria's hands tightly.

"One thing that I know for sure is that Aria is still Aria. And no matter how you try to make me leave; I'll stay by your side no matter what." Eden reassured.

Hinra Aria clasped tighter into Eden's hands.

"Eden..." Hinra Aria muttered.

Eden and Hinra Aria began to gaze at one another in a romantic manner.

Later on, Hinra Aria couldn't sleep as she had a lot on her mind.

"Will Earth be safe? Or will the darkness will strike upon us?" Hinra Aria thought.

Hinra Aria immediately thought about the safety of her loved ones.

Hinra Aria could instantly see Hiura Kouga.

"I hope you're doing alright, Kouga. Make sure to take good care of Yuna. She needs you the most after all." Hinra Aria thought.

* * *

The scenery then shifted to the point-of-view of Yuna.

Yuna had remained by Hirua Kouga's side for at least five hours, effectively putting her to sleep in the process. Yuna's hand was seen caressing Hirua Kouga's red mane.

Wadd and his pet snakes were looking upon Yuna.

"She's really devoted to him." Wadd commented.

Yuna immediately woke up as she stretched a bit.

"That was a good rest." Yuna commented.

Yuna began to let out a very graceful and gentile smile as her lavender eyes were strongly eyeing Hirua Kouga.

"You know, we still haven't made any plans of what we should do when all of this is over, Kouga." Yuna explained.

Yuna was hoping that some of her flirting would bring Kouga back to her senses.

"I mean, we could go on another date. We're long due for that. Wait, we're not exactly together-together anymore. We could also travel the world together too. Crap, still forgetting that we're not an item anymore. Or...we could enjoy the simple life of a regular teenager. One that does not involved countless fighting to secure peace." Yuna continued.

Yuna simply flustered as she flock her honey blonde hair afterwards.

"To be honest, I don't about all of those things. As long I am with you...As long I am with you…" Yuna said.

Yuna simply smiled.

"My life is not complete without you in it, Kouga." Yuna confessed.

Then, Yuna had noticed something was off with Hiura Kouga.

Wadd and his pet snakes noticed as well.

"Kouga...? Are you alright, Kouga...?" Yuna asked.

Hirura Kouga's pulse became rapidly stronger. Stronger than right now in his current state.

Yuna's eyes became widened in deep shock.

Kouga has gone onto another shape within his Hiura state. Massively surpassing Yuna's height.

This was the Hiura state in Explosive mode.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it?**


	19. Chaotic Overdrive!

**Hey, everyone! Here is the nineteenth chapter to Saint Seiya Omega: Exceed. A very brutal brawl between Yuna and Hiura Kouga commences. With Yuna hoping to bring Kouga back to his former self. Hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Chaotic Overdrive! Reignite the Light!

* * *

Yuna became rather frightened upon seeing the second stage of Kouga's Hirua form up-close.

Hirua Kouga began to snarl.

"Kouga..." Yuna muttered.

Hirua Kouga began to advance towards Yuna.

Yuna tried to protect herself at the best way that she could.

Wadd then attacked Hirua Kouga with a stick.

"Um..." Wadd said.

Wadd immediately threw his pet snakes to attack.

Unfortunately, that greatly backfired.

Hirua Kouga immediately swatted Wadd and his snakes to the wall.

Yuna immediately rushed to check on Wadd.

"Are you okay, Wadd-kun?" Yuna asked.

Wadd regained a bit of consciousness.

"Y-you're worried about me?" Wadd asked.

Yuna simply smiled in a very kind fashion.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Yuna asked.

Yuna simply put her attention towards Hirua Kouga.

"You better stay here, Wadd-kun. I'll handle things from here." Yuna reassured.

Wadd immediately realized on what Yuna was planning to do.

"But, that's suicide! A human like you wouldn't last against a thing like that!" Wadd hollered.

Yuna became rather worried as she didn't have any options left.

"But...what other options do I have?" Yuna asked.

Wadd was completely rather moved by Yuna's loyalty and strong bond with Kouga.

Yuna began to walk towards Hirua Kouga.

"Kouga. It's going to be okay. Fight off the darkness within your heart." Yuna reassured.

Yuna was trying to soothe down Kouga's emotions at ease.

Yuna began to reach out her hand towards Hiura Kouga.

Hirua Kouga didn't budge as his violent nature remains.

"Fine. If you want to be like that; I guess I have to go into greater lengths to bring you back." Yuna commented.

Yuna's own kindness and courage began to remerge.

"I would gladly to throw away my own life for yours, Kouga." Yuna declared.

Yuna gently touched her Aquila Superior Clothstone by her choker.

\- Aquila Cloth! – Yuna hollered.

The winds began to flow through Yuna's hair as Yuna immediately equipped onto her Aquila Superior Cloth.

Yuna began to clutch her fists.

"Please. Respond to my feelings, Kouga." Yuna thought.

Hiura Kouga immediately charged towards Yuna.

Yuna began to breathe out her lungs as she followed Hiura Kouga's movement without any hesitation.

And thus, a brutal brawl between the two star-crossed lovers had begun.

* * *

Yuna and Hiura Kouga began to bring their very best with each other. After punch after another.

"Remember who are you, Kouga! Remember me!" Yuna pleaded.

Hiura Kouga wouldn't budge.

Yuna began to slowly grit her teeth.

Yuna began to leap onto the air.

\- Aquila Spinning Predation! – Yuna shouted.

Yuna began to project a very powerful kick straight at Hirua Kouga.

However, Hirua Kouga was one step ahead.

Yuna began to flip two steps back.

"Then, try this!" Yuna hollered.

Yuna began to breathe out her lungs.

\- Storm Tornado! – Yuna hollered.

Yuna began to unleash to a very powerful tornado straight at Hiura Kouga.

However, there was no prevailing afterwards.

Yuna did not know what exactly to do. However, she will do whatever it takes to bring back her beloved Kouga to the corridors of light.

"I am not going to give up on you, Kouga! I swear on my duty as a Saint!" Yuna hollered.

Yuna began to charge at Hiura Kouga.

Hiura Kouga immediately did the same thing.

Then, an explosion was heard afterwards.

* * *

Souma, Ryuho, Haruto, Sachi, Emma, Raki, Selene and Reina had arrived at Gerrha.

"Where should we start?" Sachi asked.

Haruto began to fidget onto his glasses.

"Anywhere is good. Maybe the people here would know where Yuna or Kouga are." Haruto commented.

Raki began to freeze a bit.

Selene began to shake Raki a bit.

"Are you okay, Raki?" Selene asked.

Raki then lifted her hand.

"Guys. Look. Up there." Raki muttered.

The others seem caught on what Raki was trying to say.

"Smoke?" Ryuho asked.

The trail of smoke has definitely given the young Bronzes on where Yuna and Kouga might be.

"Souma-san. Do you think we should check it out?" Emma asked.

Souma remained vaguely quiet.

"Of course we should." Souma replied.

Therefore, the Bronze Saints and their younger companions went to follow the trail of smoke towards the location of Kouga and Yuna.

* * *

Through her strong connection with her twin brother; Hinra Aria could felt Hirua Kouga's pain in Yemen.

"No. Kouga. Fight off the darkness, Kouga." Hinra Aria commented.

Eden easily figured out Hinra Aria's tension as he became worried for her.

"Aria." Eden said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the heated brawl between Yuna and Hirua Kouga was still ongoing.

Wadd and his pet snakes were still watching.

"Is that what the second phase of a monstrous state can do?" Wadd asked.

Yuna then eventually found herself on the ground.

Hirua Kouga then unleashed a shadow ball.

Yuna tried to escaped, but, she was caught in the crossfire.

Yuna began to slowly cough out some blood.

Yuna began to try to stand up. While she stood, more blood came out.

Yuna began to walk towards Hiura Kouga.

"This is enough. We don't have to hurt each other anymore." Yuna declared.

Yuna continued walking towards Hiura Kouga.

"I swore on my life that I would bring you back, Kouga. And I still planned to do so." Yuna explained.

Yuna continued to walk towards Hiura Kouga.

"I know that you're still Kouga inside. The boy that I felled deeply in love with." Yuna continued.

Yuna had some tears within her eyes.

"Please. Come back to the light. Come back to me." Yuna said.

Yuna and Hirua Kouga were facing each other eye-to-eye.

Hirua Kouga immediately grabbed Yuna by the neck.

"I love you. I love you so much." Yuna finished.

Yuna began to lean towards Hiura Kouga as she gives him a very passionate kiss on the lips.

Then, a dark surge intervened between the lip lock of Yuna and Hirua Kouga.

Yuna began to scream in dreaded pain.

A stroke of light then appeared. Knocking out both Hirua Kouga and Yuna in the process.

* * *

Hirua Kouga felt rather weak as he slowly turns back into his normal demigod self.

"I'm cured...?" Kouga asked.

Then, Kouga began to look at Yuna's position.

Kouga became rather shocked once he witnessed Yuna's unconscious state.

"Y-Yuna!" Kouga screamed.

The dark seed that had infected Kouga from the red shard has now transferred to his best friend and lover, Yuna.

In the end, it was Yuna's love for Kouga that had saved him from the darkness.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy it? Things are going to shape up for Kouga and co. from this point forward.**


End file.
